The Hero of Time
by Skadiyoko
Summary: Alfred, the oddball of his village, has been summoned to speak with the guardian of his forest. Along with a fairy named Arthur, he is told that he has been chosen by the gods to save all of Hyrule. And so a dangerous journey begins...
1. Alfred's Awakening

Hello hello again again!

We're back with something I'm very excited about. Now, this is based off of Ocarina of Time (I know the title is the same as the independent film by Joel Musch and David Blane. Get over it. Lol.), but we're not going word for word or anything. The beginning is a little slow, but please bear with me.

More notes at the bottom. Please enjoy, my bunnies~!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Bring him to me, my child."

"Right away, Great Roman Tree." 

.:.:.:.:.

Again, he was being haunted by that dream.

It was dark, and it was raining. Alfred could feel the sky drops saturate his tunic and sink into his skin in an unpleasant way. Goosebumps crawled up his arms like centipedes, and his body shivered from the cold and the damp and the ominous. Looming in front of him was a stone building he knows so well, but has never been to before. The boy was sure that it was bigger than his entire village. It may have been grand, but it was also gray and and dead and Alfred longed for his vibrant and alive forest.

Screeching from the drawbridge lowering drew him out of his musings. Once it was all the way down, two figures riding a pure white stallion at top speed came storming out. Lightening flashed, and time seemed to stop as the horse galloped past him. Alfred's clear blue eyes connected with the deep indigo belonging to a frail looking boy caged between the horse's neck and a silver haired man steering the steed. This boy was shouting something, but Alfred could hear nothing but the violent weather and the pounding of hoofs. Then they were gone.

Now even louder hoof stomps could be heard crossing the bridge. When Alfred turned around, an even larger horse was racing towards him. Atop the beast was a tall, dark man wearing equally dark, but obviously extravagant clothing with fancy golden embroidery and jewels. He was coming right at Alfred, and the small boy tried to jump out of the way, but his small frame failed him and he was nicked by the horse. Rearing on it's haunches, the beast let out a vicious whinny and slammed back down to the earth. The man turned his head to Alfred and stared at him with a cruel smirk. At least, the boy believed him to be staring, but it was difficult to see his eyes behind the strangely plain white mask perched on his cheek bones. Then the dark man with dark hair and dark clothing and dark everything rode away on his dark beast; it was the same direction that the other boy had been going.

Even though he has lived through this dream dozens of times, he is never prepared for the pure hatred and terror that rushes through his veins like raging rapids in the presence of that man.

"Alfred."

Hm? That's new. No one ever talks in his dreams.

"Alfred!"

That voice... He does not know who that voice belongs to, but at the same time it sounds so familiar.

"Alfred, wake up!"

Wake up? Oh! He needs to wake up!

Big, bright blue eyes slowly blinked open. He was laying in his bed. In his tree house. There was no darkness, or rain, or frightening man. A sigh of relief shuddered from his being, and Alfred immediately felt the tension roll off of him in waves. Relaxing, he focused on the feeling of his fur blanket fight the cold sweat that overtook him while he was sleeping.

"It's about time. You're an impossibly heavy sleeper."

Alfred shot up in his bed. Whipping his head back and forth, the Kokiri boy attempted to pinpoint the source of the voice, but failed to do so. It was early, and he was still in a half-asleep daze.

A bright green ball of light zoomed in front of and blinded him. "Hey now, calm down, lad. I didn't mean to startle you." Sitting back a little to get a better look at who, and what, was talking to him, Alfred squinted and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Well, obviously it was a fairy, but he had never seen one with such magnificent color. Yes he was green, but he was a green that the boy believed could never be replicated. Through the glow Alfred could make out more features. The fairy was slim, but looked as if he wasn't ignorant to manual labor. He wore only a pair of shorts weaved from soft tree bark. Above his shining green eyes (My gods, how can someone's eyes be such a color!) sat a pair of dark, thick eyebrows, and he believed the fairy's hair was blonde, but couldn't be positive from his tint.

"You're a fairy," Alfred stated, and only after the other scoffed did he realize how stupid that sounded.

"Oh good, I was afraid I'd have to explain my entire race to you."

"Uh, sorry. I was just thinking out loud..." Geez, a fairy finally takes time out if his day to talk to him, and he acts like some idiot.

Wait...

A fairy...

A fairy was talking to him!

Alfred shot to his feet, startling the poor winged creature to the ceiling. "Hey! Does that mean you're my partner?" he shouted excitedly.

Not expecting the fully-awake, excitable volume Alfred produced, the fairy cringed. He missed the docile sleepy boy already. "Well," he began, gazing down to the beaming blonde below him, and a warmth filled his cheeks, for Alfred was looking as if he were a miracle, "I honestly do not know." For unknown reasons, he felt immensely guilty as the boy deflated. "The Great Roman Tree sent me to collect you, and bring you to him."

Alfred perked up at that. He loved to visit the Great Roman Tree. Their guardian was so kind, and his stories were the best treat a Kokiri could get. But, the others always got in the way whenever he tried to visit the Tree on his own. They would say that a boy without a fairy was not worthy to see their guardian, and was always sent home in a depressed state. It was all Ivan's fault, he knew. At least he had Toris, Katyusha, and sometimes Feliks. They were the only Kokiri that treated him as an equal.

"Why does he want to see me?" Palm up, he held out his hand, and the fairy fluttered down to roost on it.

"I am not sure. You know how he can be," he admitted, and Alfred nodded. His palm grew warm. "Though I believe it has something to do with why there are so many monsters terrorizing the forest lately."

Frowning, Alfred pondered this. They were having a monster problem, and the Kokiri were advised to stay in their homes during the night. Alfred wanted to help. "Okay!" he exclaimed, determination showing in his stature. Levitating from his hand, the fairy watched as Alfred quickly pulled on his worn boots and Kokiri hat. "Alrighty! Let's go-! Uh..." he floundered, "What's your name?"

As he stumbled, a faint pink swirled with the fairy's green. "Ah.. I'm terribly sorry!" He flew so he was hovering in front of Alfred's face again. "My name is Arthur, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Alfred," he introduced, holding his hand out.

Grinning, the boy held out his index finger, shaking after Arthur grabbed the tip. "The pleasure's all mine!" Flinching at the booming voice, the fairy smiled anyway. In his own way, Alfred was quite charming. "Now let's go! Don't wanna keep the old man waiting!" Turning, the blonde then dashed out of the house, leaving Arthur to follow.

Alfred was, again, glad that he had a railing around his porch. He was not able to count how many times it's saved him from falling right out of his tree. His was the only house in the forest that was built so high up. It was hard work, but he felt like he had to be as close to the sky as possible. It was like he had a special connection with it, but it was difficult to explain. The other's, except for Toris, only laugh at him whenever he speaks of the sky so fondly. It's like he knows what it feels like to soar through the clouds. They call him names and mock him, but he doesn't let it get to him. He simply smiles and walks away, knowing that they would never know what it's like to feel the wind whipping at your face, tousling your hair and trying to force you back as you move even faster forwards.

It also had an excellent view of the quaint village, and miles if humongous, lush trees spread before his eyes like a sea.

"Alfred!"

Looking down, the boy saw his best friend running down the path in front of his house with a gentle smile. Brunette locks bounced behind him, and calming green eyes scanned the ground for any rocks or roots that might trip him.

"Hi, Toris!" called Alfred, mounting the wooden ladder and sliding down its entire length. Arthur drifted down at his own pace, and landed on the blonde's shoulder.

Toris gaped. "Whoa! Do you have a fairy now? That's fantastic!" Since neither Alfred nor Arthur were sure of their relationship yet, they stayed quiet as the soft boy hugged his friend.

"Arthur told me that the Great Roman Tree wants to talk to me, so we were going there now," explained Alfred once he was released.

Smiling in awe, Toris clapped his hands together. "Oh wow! It is a real honor to be summoned by the Great Roman Tree! Okay, I'll wait here. You hurry and go to him." Pausing, the brunette looked slightly distraught. "But, I saw Ivan around the entrance earlier. Be careful, okay?"

Smiling and touched at his friend's concern, Alfred clasped his hand on his shoulder. "Will do! Thanks for the heads up!" In a heartbeat, he was off.

It was at least a fifteen minute walk from Alfred's house to the entrance to the Great Roman Tree's cove, but the duo made it there in less than ten. Arthur realized that not only was the boy filled to the brim with energy and stamina, but also knew every nook and cranny of the village like the back of his hand. They would skid around plants, dive through bushes, and hop across stones breaching through the stream that ran through the forest without tripping once. Even though Arthur barely ever used his legs, the small limbs ached from just thinking about what Alfred's were going through. Of course, there was one force that could stop him. Just as he was about to dash into the pathway leading to their guardian, a large hand grasped the neck of his tunic and flung him backwards. Another boy, this one taller than the rest of the Kokiri with powdered blonde hair and eerie violet eyes, placed himself in front of the entrance.

Splayed on his bum, Alfred rubbed his tailbone and glared at the new boy with venom Arthur was unaware he possessed. "Ivan," he spat.

"Alfred," grinned Ivan, leader of the Kokiri. It was not a happy tone.

"Hey, do me a favor and move you and your big nose out of the way. The Great Roman Tree wants to talk with me." Still leering at his rival, the boy stood.

Humming, Ivan condescendingly gave Alfred a once over. "No, I don't think that I will." A noise of protest left Alfred. "The Great Roman Tree would never want to speak with such an odd, fairyless boy such as yourself. Now, go home and rot away in your little bed," mocked the taller.

Arthur decided it was time to intervene. Even though Alfred looked as if he were about to cry, it was obvious that he would not back down. "Hey," he called, drawing Ivan's attention, "He is telling the truth. The Great Roman Tree sent me to summon him. You must let us pass."

Seeming to be genuinely surprised, Ivan sat silent for a moment. He was just as stubborn as Alfred, though, so the fairy knew he wouldn't like what he had to say as that unnerving smile graced his face once more. "Fine then, fairy, little Alfred may pass," his smile grew, "but first he must acquire a sword and a shield. There are monsters past this point, and I would be a terrible leader if I let one of my brothers go in there without protection." Though his tone was like a singsong, both Arthur and Alfred could clearly see the challenge in those words. Also, the fairy had to agree that it was dangerous further in the forest, but because he could fly above and around the beasts, he simply did not think that the other would be completely exposed.

"Fine!" shouted the smaller Kokiri, his mouth set in a straight line. "When I get a sword and shield, I'll be back!" About facing, he ran off. Giving Ivan a disapproving glare, Arthur was appeased that the boy had the decency to look ashamed. He then flew off after Alfred.

As the fairy fluttered up to his ward, he could hear him mumbling to himself. "Sword and shield... Well, they sell Roman Shields at the shop, but I've never seen a sword before..."

Landing on Alfred's shoulder, Arthur gave his input, "I have heard that there is a sword hidden somewhere in this village, but unfortunately I don't know where. "

Whipping his head to his companion, Alfred felt his mood lift. "Really? That's great!" A hop had been added to the boy's pace, and even though it jostled Arthur, he was glad. "Okay, so Roman Shields sell for 40 rupees. I know that I have 30 saved up at home, so let's go and get that first!" As Alfred began sprinting, Arthur was once again in awe at how quick he was. His foot then caught a rock, and green eyes rolled.

Groaning, the Kokiri sat up and rubbed the scrape on his already scarred knee. "Ow." Glancing at the rock, he saw something glimmer. "What's that?" he wondered aloud. Then he gasped. "It's a blue rupee! Wow! It's real dirty, so whoever dropped it must not be missing it anymore!"

Landing on the ground, Arthur picked up the jewel. It was roughly three-quarters his size. "Actually, this was more likely hidden by one of us." Confused blue eyes stared back at him, and he elaborated. "See, us fairies are attracted to objects that sparkle and shine. We like to take these objects and hide them. It's fun," he shrugged, "Who knows, if you searched thoroughly enough, you could make a fortune."

Wide eyed, Alfred stared at his companion, and Arthur was only a little entranced. With a smirk, he turned and huffed. "Stop looking at me like that, or I might pluck those baby blues right out and hide them in a tree."

Squeaking in terror, tan hands slapped over widened eyes. "Noooo! I'm sorry! Please don't do that!" Arthur was laughing, and slowly the boy came out of the ball he had scrunched himself into.

"I was joking," smiled the fairy.

After a moment of looking skeptical, Alfred beamed at his new friend. "Wow! you really got me!"

Chuckling, Arthur glided forward a few feet. "Come on, your house is close. We need to get to the Great Roman Tree as soon as possible."

"Right!" Alfred stood and began to run again, this time with twice as much vigor. Arriving at his house, the Kokiri scampered up the ladder. Once inside, he unceremoniously dove under his bed and pulled out a small chest.

"Alfred?" came a quiet voice.

Turning quickly, he found Toris sitting neatly on one of his stools. "Oh! Hey! Sorry, I forgot you were here." Scratching the back of his neck out of embarrassment, he laughed.

"That's okay. Is something the matter? You ran in here so quickly," he asked, brow furrowed with worry.

Alfred spoke while filling his wallet with his savings from the chest. "Yeah, well, Ivan said I couldn't see the Great Roman Tree without a sword and shield, so I needed to get my money to buy a shield."

"I see," sighed the brunette. "Ivan is a jerk. I thought he would bother you somehow. How do you plan on getting a sword?"

"Arthur says there's one hidden somewhere around here. I guess I'm just going to have to find it."

"You should try asking the Know-it-All-Trio. I'm sure one of them would know where to look."

Halting to stare at Toris, Alfred then smiled widely and embraced his best friend in a hug. "You're a genius!" he exclaimed, not noticing how the brunette was gasping for air.

Arthur smacked him on the ear. "You're suffocating the poor lad!"

The boy abruptly let go and gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Toris breathed, "Just be careful with that strength of yours."

"Sorry..."

"I said it's fine." The brunette straightened himself out. "So, shields are expensive. How much do you have?"

Shaking his bag, the delicate jingling of rupees clinking against each other filled the small space. "Thirty-five. I just need five more."

Reaching to take a small sack much like Alfred's from his belt, Toris smiled. Untying the soft leather, he produced a blue rupee from the bag. "Here, you can have this," he said, holding the currency out to his friend.

"I couldn't take your money." Alfred said that, but he looked upon the rupee with uncertain eyes. He may be loud and outgoing, but he still did not feel right taking things free of charge from people close to him. If the situation suited it, he could be humble and courteous.

"I insist," goaded Toris, leaning towards Alfred even more.

As the blonde was still seeming very unsure, Arthur swooped down and took it. "Thank you very much. We really do appreciate it," he said.

"It's no problem at all," answered the boy. "Now, you really should go and see the Know-it-All-Trio. Alfred knows where they live."

"Of course. We're leaving now." Flying to the doorway, he looked pointedly at Alfred.

Glancing at Toris thankfully, Alfred then scampered after the fairy. "Thanks for this!" he called, snatching the rupee from Arthur and sliding down the ladder.

First he went to the village shop. It was small and did not sell much of anything except for the nuts and sticks you could find easily enough on the forest floor. A few Kokiri were mingling off to the side. Behind the counter was a very short Kokiri boy with wild red hair beneath his traditional hat. Blue eyes and green paint running across his cheek could be seen as he hopped up and down behind the too tall counter. Oliver was his name, and from what Alfred knew, the kid had a big ego and a spoilt nature, but was not too bad to spend time with.

"Welcome!" he huffed, as he was out of breath from jumping so much.

"Hiya!" greeted Alfred with a white smile. The redhead stopped to stare with that look in his eyes before his arms gave out and he had to return to hopping. "You know, it would be a lot easier if you got a stool to stand on back there," he then suggested, following the other up and down with his eyes.

Oliver stilled, and a whine came from behind the counter. "Why didn't I think of that?"

A laugh. "At least you know now!"

"I guess," sighed the shopkeep. The hopping then resumed. "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh! Yeah, can I buy a Roman Shield?" Alfred pulled his wallet from his belt.

Looking at him funnily, the other pushed a shield onto the surface of his counter. "40 rupees."

With a dimmer smile and a grumbled, "Stupid Ivan," the blonde paid for his item. After a simple farewell, he and Arthur left the shop. Oliver's voice trailed its own goodbye behind them. Slinging the shield around his body, the boy had to admit that the slight extra weight was oddly comforting. "Okay, one shield down, and one sword to go! come on, Arthur! Let's go and ask about that hiding place!"

"I'm right here, there's no need to yell," complained the fairy from atop the blonde's head.

A laugh Arthur was quickly becoming familiar with sounded. "Sorry, I'm just excited is all. I mean, it feels like I'm getting ready for some big adventure or something!"

Rolling his eyes, Arthur said nothing. On their way to the Know-it-All-Trio's house, Alfred talked about whatever came to mind. More and more about the boy was learnt by Arthur, and a warm happiness bubbled inside of him. Alfred talked about how he loves the sky. About the scuffle he and Ivan got in to last week, and how they settled it by racing through the Lost Woods to the Sacred Forest Meadow. He had a large bruise on his butt from a Roman Scrub, and he asked Arthur if he wanted to see it. The fairy emitted a large amount of pink and yelled at him for even suggesting such a thing while Alfred only laughed until he could not breathe anymore. After they both calmed, the Kokiri's mouth was off again, this time telling his friend of a traveling merchant that the tribe bought cow meat from, and since then he's been dying to eat that meal again. It was all honestly little stuff that should not have intrigued Arthur at all, but still he found himself drawn into the conversation.

First the fairy told Alfred about his home in a great rose bush that he had raised from seedlings. He fondly reminisced about his travels from all over Hyrule, and how he had learnt so much about all of it's people and cultures. A particularly passionate side of himself reared it's head when he began to explain about a drink called tea. How after watching Hylians brew it in their taverns, he had tested different leaves from all around the forest and found a few that were very delicious. Alfred thought that this tea sounded kind of boring and gross, but liked Arthur's soothing voice, and how he was so excited at the moment instead of calm and controlled. Since the duo were so absorbed in their conversation, they had no idea that they had made it to their destination and wandered in without knocking.

"Excuse me?"

Silence. Only then did they notice their surroundings. "Sorry guys," apologized Alfred. Scratching his neck he took a seat, making himself comfortable. While also apologizing for their rudeness, Arthur landed on his companion's shoulder.

"Do you need something?" asked the same voice from before. It belonged to a dark blue eyed boy with a blonde bowl cut. Eduard was his name, and he could often be found tinkering with metals and glass he found in the forest, especially during thunderstorms. Two others were in the house. One, a smaller boy called Raivis, had light curly brown hair and nervous blue eyes. He would always speak his mind, which was not exactly a good thing since a lot of times he'll say something either offensive or ignorant without knowing. A violent tremble would overtake him whenever Ivan was in the proximity. Katyusha was the last member. She was a very kind girl with pale blonde locks and watery blue eyes. Most of the Kokiri knew her as the Big Sister of the tribe, and the whole village had come together to make her a pretty yellow headband a few years ago.

"Yeah!" Alfred exclaimed, smiling his wide, charming smile. "Word is there's a sword hidden somewhere, and I really need it!"

And uncertain look was shared between the trio. Though Alfred was a good soul, his record with mischief had to heavily be considered. Knowing what was going on within the unspoken conversation, Arthur came to the rescue once again. "We honestly need this sword. The Great Roman Tree has summoned Alfred, but Ivan won't let us pass without it. Please, help us."

As they stared at the green fairy in wonder, their own partners tittered, and they gave in. "Alright," sighed Eduard, already weary from interacting with Alfred, "We'll tell you."

"Yay!" hurrahed the blonde, jumping from his seat and crushing the other three in an affectionate hug.

"Alfred, off," commanded Arthur, and the boy obeyed sheepishly. He sat back down and waited for the others with poor patience.

Once the trio gathered themselves, Raivis stepped forward. "Well, from what I know, I-Ivan locked a sword called the Kokiri Sword somewhere in the village, but at the same time not in the village at all."

Confused, Alfred settled for simply grumbling about how Ivan was a stupid ogre.

Politely, Katyusha cleared her throat. "I know that the entrance to this area is somewhere along the southern border."

Eduard took a drink from the carved wooden cup on the table. "And I know that there's danger beyond the entrance."

Alfred was up in less than a second. "Wow! You guys are great! Thanks a bunch!" Beaming at them once more, he left and took off towards the south.

After regaining his balance in the air, Arthur shot an annoyed glare at the empty doorway. This boy was beginning to make him feel his age. Turning to the remaining three Kokiri with a kind smile, he bowed his head. "Thank you for your help. I really do appreciate it."

"It's our pleasure," answered Katyusha. Raivis nodded in agreement.

"Good luck to you," added Eduard, jerking his head at their door, "and your future with that."

Arthur rolled his eyes and chuckled, though he took those words seriously. He flew out of the hollowed tree, and Alfred was nowhere to be found. Unworried, the fairy turned southwards and began to scan for the boy from higher up. It was too easy to find Alfred. He was scurrying along, almost touching the southernmost rocky wall that protected the village. A new tear was visible in one of his sleeves, and his hands were pink from running over the rough surface. Arthur sighed once again and glided over.

Landing on Alfred's head, he took hold of one clump of hair that bounced upwards no matter what, and pulled. Yelping in pain, the blonde stopped. "Calm down! If someone is going to hide something, it's obviously going to be standing out somehow. You don't have to wind yourself up into a tizzy! Search for a spot that is out in the open, but could be hiding something behind or under or within it." It was hard to talk over Alfred's labored breathing, but luckily the fairy was right by his ear.

Pink cheeks and a sweat sheened face greeted Arthur. "Ha ha ha! Gee, I like having you around. Toris always tells me I don't think before I do something."

"Obviously." Arthur patted the boy's head, and Alfred made a noise of mock appallment and shook wildly. Even though he should have been angry, after straightening himself in the air, the fairy's shoulders slumped in defeat at the playful expression on Alfred's face. Again lowering to the small shoulder, he did not neglect to give the blonde's ear a pinch.

Bushes, flower patches, and clusters of trees and vines were inspected for a while. Soon they passed Alfred's house, and came to a stack of rock ledges. Alfred climbed the ledges, and Arthur was surprised at his upper body strength. They made it to the top plateau with good time. A fence lined it so no one could fall and hurt themselves. There were a few Kokiri scattered around the area, but the duo's attention was attached to the south wall. Three large rocks were stacked in a crude triangle.

"I think we've found it," stated Arthur, and Alfred ran up to the stones. Climbing on one of the bottom rocks, he flattened his palms on the top and pushed. It fell with a loud thud. Hopping down, he then rolled the other two to reveal a small crawlspace. Whooping, the boy kneeled down. Darkness greeted him, the only light being the small amount that got through the entrance, and a tiny speck he identified as the end of the tunnel. He was nervous.

Seeming to realize Alfred's fear of dark places, Arthur dropped down to stand in front of him. Stepping inside caused the area to illuminate green. "I'll lead the way, yeah?" Alfred nodded vigorously, and once Arthur was a ways in, he followed.

Obviously it had been a while since anybody had used the hole, and the fairy was getting absolutely covered in spiderwebs and dust. He tried to clear as much as he could for Alfred, so he squared his jaw and carried on. He could just dive in the stream after this. The tunnel was not extremely long, but such a tight space and slow progress definitely made it difficult to travel through. Once the duo made it out, they took a much needed moment to stretch and regain their breath. Arthur patted as much filth from his skin and wings as he could, and Alfred sneezed while stretching out his limbs. Another minute was spent inhaling the fresh air before they took in their surroundings.

They sat in a small, blocked off space with only the sight of another wall horizontal to them about eight meters in front of them. Looking closer, they deducted that it traced another narrow path; this one bald in the center of the strip, like something was preventing the grass from growing. Alfred began to quickly make his way towards the path, but Arthur fluttered in front of his face and pushed against the tip of his nose. "Wait."

"What's wrong?"

"Something does not feel right about this place. Please, be careful and don't rush in to anything."

As Arthur was right in front of his eyes, he could clearly see that he was uneasy. You do not doubt fairies in situations like this. Alfred nodded, and Arthur looked a little more consoled. They continued forward at a much slower and much more cautious pace. Making it to the edge of the cove, Alfred first peered to the right only to find a dead end. Just then the ground began to rumble, and they jerked their heads to the left.

"Watch out!" yelled Arthur, grabbing the boy's tunic and yanking backwards. A second later a giant boulder rolled by, and they poked their heads back out to catch the boulder crash into the dead end and disintegrate into nothing. "So that's what I feel," mumbled the fairy, "Protective magic."

"Huh?"

"Someone cast a spell over this area to protect the sword. These boulders are never ending."

"Then how do we get past them?"

Glancing down the path again, Arthur saw another rock round the corner. then he spotted an alcove and pointed to it. "There."

Alfred peered to where he was pointing, and spotted the alcove. "Perfect! We just have to run fast enough to get there before another comes."

"We?" smirked the other.

Rolling his eyes skyward, he poked the fairy with his pinkie. "Shut up."

Two more boulders passed before Alfred was ready. Just as the second rolled by, he sprinted onto the pathway and focused on his destination. Arthur was under his hat, his head poking out of the front and hands gripping thick locks of hair. It was a decently long ways away, but Alfred knew he could make it. He heard Arthur shout something about the boulder rounding the corner, but he was so zoned onto his target that it was like he heard it in the back of his head instead of the front. Diving into the alcove, he lay still on the ground. Alfred could feel the ground shake below him a little over five seconds later, and let out a relieved sigh.

Arthur landed in front of the Kokiri's belly-down form, and placed a hand on his sweaty cheek. It was pleasantly warm, and Alfred immediately felt better. "You did wonderful," complimented the fairy, and the boy wished he had the strength to lift his head so he wasn't grinning dumbly into the grass. After a little while longer of resting, Alfred finally found the strength to stand up. Arthur followed, not liking how tall and thick the weeds were here.

Looking around, the duo found that the alcove was, in actuality, a path in itself. It cut across a ways and emptied into a parallel strip of the one they had just bested. A boulder went past, and they figured it was the rest of the course. As they made it to the edge, the duo could clearly spot a clearing not far away to the left. It was not as long of a dash as the first, but Alfred still had to time his movements correctly so they wouldn't get flattened. Once another boulder rushed by, the boy ran to the clearing with no hesitation.

It wasn't as big as they had expected, only being large enough to fit them and the treasure chest sitting in the center. The chest was big and fancy, made of high quality wood and etched with golden carvings. The support caging it was also gold, and unlike the dusty crawlspace and overgrown grass, this chest was polished and gleaming in the sun. Alfred exchanged an excited expression with Arthur, and skipped over. There was only a latch, and Alfred was glad that he did not need a key to open it.

"So cool," he whispered, innocent wide eyes gazing at the container.

Nudging his friend, Arthur prodded him on, "Go on. Open it."

Childish hands took the latch and clicked it open. Grasping the top, he pushed it up and heard it clank against the hinges. Light rose from the inside, and Arthur grumbled something about showoffs. The chest was a couple of inches too high for Alfred to see in to, so he heaved himself over the edge and was pleased that it didn't topple over. Arthur landed on the perpendicular side to him.

"Wow," gasped the blonde. Laying on a red velvet pedistol was the Kokiri Sword. Actually, it was quite simple and could be considered more of a dagger, but to Alfred it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Weapons were mostly unheard of in the forest, the closest things being slingshots and the spears they made from Roman Sticks to catch fish.

Suddenly the real world rushed back to him. A boulder rumbled by, and his stomach was hurting from the hard edge of the chest digging into it. Quickly, he snatched up the sword's hilt and sheath. Once he was on flat ground again, he twisted his wrist to study the gleaming, sharp blade. A thick weed was nestled in the corner, and Alfred swung at it, staring openly as the sword cut clean through the stalk.

"I believe we can call this a success." Absentmindedly, Alfred nodded at the fairy, since he was still gaping at the weapon he'd just aquired. "Shall we go back to Ivan?"

That seemed to knock the Kokiri out of his trance, and he nodded with a smug face. "Oh yeah. I can't wait to rub this in his stupid big nose!" Albet fondly, Arthur shook his head. Again Alfred had to dash down the paths, and the tunnel was much more of a tight fit with the addition of his sword. But even though it was a tight fit, he strangely found the quiet clinking acceptable.

As they emerged, Arthur spotted a group of small trees and an idea sprung to his head. Alfred was not the only one finding queer comfort in the most random things. Like the boy's tunic and hat, or his smell, or his mannarisms. They were all so familiar, but Arthur was sure that he had never interacted with him before. For some reason the Great Roman Tree said that no fairy should come close to this particular boy, and even though they knew he was not a child of the forest, it broke their hearts whenever they stumbled upon one of his solitary moments where his mask broke and you could literally feel the rejection and lonliness radiating from his aura. Arthur was never in the forest for long, his travels were very important to him and his guardian, but he thinks if he ever had come close to Alfred even before he was sent to bring him to the Great Roman Tree, he would have become attached to him in an instant.

Storing those thoughts for later, he flew over to the trees. "Hey, come over here for a minute," he called, and Alfred did with a question in his eyes. "It's not enough to simply have a sword. You have to know how to use it, too."

"Uh, 'kay," Alfred tilted his head, not quite following.

"Draw your sword," instructed the fairy. Reaching his hand around his shoulder, Alfred took hold of the hilt and pulled up. It caught a couple of times, but once he had the right angle came out smoothly. "Now put it away." Rightfully, he was still confused, but listened to Arthur anyway. Sheathing was more difficult. Since he didn't want to accidentily cut himself it went slower than his reckless drawing. The hole was small and he needed to be precise, but that was also hard because he could not see behind his back. Finally he had it encased, but did not feel very good about how long it took, or how clumsy he was.

"Why don't you practice that for a little bit?" suggested Arthur, now sitting on a thin branch of one of the trees.

Fierce determination welled up inside of the blonde, and and he gripped the hilt again and attempted to pull the sword out smoothly this time. It caught again, but he shifted slightly and it slid out clean. For a while this went on. Alfred had more trouble sheathing than drawing, but Arthur was giving him tips he had overheard while observing the Royal Guards training sessions. Although he was not perfect, Alfred had still gotten better at an incredible rate that most people wouldn't have. Arthur knew that he would master his technique in due time, but they were already far behind the schedule he had set when he first left his guardian.

"You're doing a lot better," he spoke once the boy had drawn his sword again. Alfred's arm was very tired, but he ignored it. "Why don't we try using it now? You seemed to be a natural back there."

With flushed cheeks, Alfred smiled at the compliment. Excitement zapped through him when he heard that he could start swinging now. Bouncing up and down, he asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Slipping from his branch, the fairy went to hover by him. "See the tree I was sitting on?" A nod. "Slash it horizontally." Nodding again, Alfred's body suddenly felt more confident, and some sort of surging adreneline began to course through his veins. He knows this. In a few steps he stood close enough to slash the thin tree. Emerald eyes watched in shocked admiration as the perfectly cut wood fell to the ground. "Whoa."

"Uh..." Alfred was just as surprised. Wielding a sword felt so right, and even though he's never even seen one before, he knew how to use it. It was, in all honesty, unnerving.

"Do a vertical strike." Instinctually, the Kokiri targeted another tree and sliced it all the way down to it's base. It was, again, perfectily halved. Arthur didn't know why, but he felt like he had seen this all before. He knew that he shouldn't be setting his expectations so high, but he felt like he would be disappointed if Alfred did any worse than excellent. "Let's try something."

"Try what?"

Glowing brighter, Arthur fluttered into the thicket and stopped by a tree. "You may encounter more than one monster at the same time. If you need me, I can stay by one so you don't get confused or overwhelmed. Focus on me and cut only this tree."

This time Alfred did not react right away. Worry filled his posture. "I don't want to hit you, Arthur."

Flashing a smirk, the fairy shot around the trunks and branches. It was a dramatic display filled with barrel rolls and flips. After circling Alfred's skull he zoomed back to the first tree. Even though the boy could only see a glowing ball of green, he somehow knew that Arthur was snickering. "I'll be fine."

Alfred relented, even though he was still anxious. "If you say so."

"Don't hesitate!" barked Arthur, "Strike! Now!" Without thinking, his body lunged forward and chopped down the tree. Not one of the others were nicked even though they were clustered together side by side. Pride swelled within the fairy, and he burst out of the foilige. He hugged Alfred's neck, loosening his grip when the blonde chocked a little. They may have been strangers this morning, but both could feel a strong, unbreakable bond between them. "Excellent. I think we can leave now. "

These instincts and knowledge were still concerning Alfred, but he decided to trust them for now and sheathed his sword. It snagged once. He climbed back down the cliffs, and the day was finally starting to wear on him. With shaking arms and dirty skin, he and Arthur went to see Ivan again. As they reached the entrance to the Great Roman Tree, the Kokiri leader was not standing guard in front if it, but tending to a patch of sunflowers a little ways off. If the boy were more stealthy instead of trampling like a herd of goats and shouting, "Hey! Big nose!", Arthur believed they could have snuck past with no trouble or delay. The large boy was entranced by the flowers, and only something truly distracting (Alfred) would be able to grab his attention.

Leisurely, Ivan stood and walked to his former post. Running up with a triumphant smirk, Alfred drew his sword and shield. "Looks like I met your requirements, oh leader of mine." Holding the equipment up even more, he grinned.

Pale eyebrows raised. "It looks to me like you stole the Kokiri Sword," he stated, smugness twitching at his lips.

"W-well... I'm a Kokiri too! So I'm allowed to use it!" stumbled the smaller, doing all he could to defend himself and stand his ground.

Violet irises rolled, and a creepy chuckle rose from Ivan's throat. "Whatever. I guess I have to let you pass since you did listen to me. For once," he added in exasperation. "One miracle at a time."

Cheering, Alfred spun and jumped around. Arthur had to dodge the flailing sword and rose higher so he would not be in danger anymore.

"But," cut in Ivan, this time wearing an expression of uncharacteristic seriousness that obtained the duo's immediate cooperation, "there really are ruthless monsters beyond this point." Arthur nodded. He knew. "Be careful." With that last, stunning statement, he left. Back to his house, if anyone were to guess.

Thoughtful wrinkles in the remaining Kokiri's face appeared, and Arthur found them both amusing and charming. Obviously the rivals had some sort of respect and care for each other. Of course, the fairy was sure that neither would ever admit such an outlandish fact. Becoming impatient with the lack of movement, he glided in front of the blonde and got his attention.

"Alfred, we really need to go."

Blinking his big blue eyes and focusing on the fairy, he agreed. "Right!" he said as his smile came back. Stepping forward, the two entered the passage to the Great Roman Tree.

It was the first step of an incredible adventure that both were completely ignorant to. 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

As I said, a little slow, but once we get into the adventure, it will pick up lots. :)

Let's get the characters listed, 'kay? They should mostly be obvious, but we'll do this anyway. And remember, all of the characters I use, with the exception of the rest of the UK and Ireland, are canon.

Link- America

Navi- England

Zelda- Canada

Gannondorf- Turkey

Impa- Prussia

Saria- Lithuania

Fado- Poland

Mido- Russia

The Kokiri shopkeep- Ladonia

Know-it-all-Brothers (Know-it-all-Trio)- Estonia, Latvia, and Ukraine

Great Deku Tree (Great Roman Tree)- Roman Empire

For anyone who does not know, in Ocarina of Time, link is canonically 9 years old, so that's how old Alfred is for the time being. All of the other Kokiri are also in the form of children for this game, and I know that you all probably know that, but this is for the people who might have forgotten or have never played it before.

WARNING! THIS NEXT PARAGRAPH WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FROM SKYWARD SWORD! I REPEAT! WARNING! SPOILERS FROM SKYWARD SWORD!

Last chance, scroll ahead if you don't want to read spoilers.

So, there is a LOT of subtle references to Skyward Sword in here. I actually thought it was perfect how America is known to love the sky, and how Hylians are speculated to be the decendents of the poeple of Skyloft. I'm honestly not sure if it's 100% correct yet, but I DO know that Skyward Sword is the oldest timeline to date, and I believe it features the very first Link, Zelda, and Gannondorf (Demise). And that also explains this bond Link and Navi (Alfred and Arthur) share, and Link's (Alfred's) immediate skill with weapons in all of these Zelda games. Like, you don't really think about it when you first pick up and play the game, but if you're writing a story or fanfiction then it would not make sense if the character picked up a sword for the first time and automatically knew how to use it. Therefore, I took the thing Demise said about how he will always be reincarnated, and Link will always be caught in this same destiny, and used it to explain how he knows how to use these weapons (In Skyward Sword he trained as a knight, so that also helps a lot with the whole mastering the way of the sword ordeal), and why he and Navi share such a close bond. (I'm not going to lie, I seriously cried at the end of Skyward Sword when I had to seal the Master Sword and Fi. D': ) I hope that clears up any confusion some of you may have.

END OF SPOILERS.

If anyone is confused about something, don't hesitate to ask. I'll answer your questions happily. :D

Alright, I hope I did this game and you fans proud! I'm very excited to be writing this~! But my gosh, this is going to be a really, really, really long fic. I hope you all stick with me through it~!

I love you all, and see you bunnies next time!


	2. Parasitic Armored Arachnid, Queen Gohma

The lateness of this chapter. It gives me depression.

Sorry 'bout that, you know how life likes to get in the way of much more important fanfiction writing.

Also, sorry about the confusing PoV last chapter. I was trying to figure out how to write the story, and from now on it's going to be in Alfred's PoV. I'm more comfortable with that, and it's going to read much better.

Well, I won't keep you bunnies waiting any longer. Time to go inside Grandpa Rome, boys and girls! I'm sure you've been waiting for this moment all your life.

Enjoy!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Hey Arthur.

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"I don't see why not, and it's may I ask you something."

The pair were walking through a more dense part of the forest. Tall trees towered overhead as thick underbrush cluttered the wide pathway that lead to their destination. Small animals and birds went on with their daily buisness, not minding the travelers one bit. Every noise made Alfred tense, but once he was sure nothing would happen he let his guard down again. It was slightly grating on Arthur's nerves.

"Do fairies dream?" asked the Kokiri, gazing at his friend with big blue eyes.

Arthur fluttered a little softer. "Not exactly. It's more like we feel our element. Become one with it for a short time, if you will."

Confused, Alfred went on, "Feel your element? I don't get it."

"Well," began the fairy, wavering in the air, " most fairies are tied to this world by an element. Including myself, all of the forest fairies are tied to the earth."

"So... you dream of dirt?"

A snort. "No, I don't dream of dirt. I feel the earth. I can feel if it's happy, or sad, or hurt. Things like that."

"Oh. That's kind of neat I guess." responded Alfred, still not understanding.

"Was there a reason behind your question?'

"Yes," he kicked a pebble, "I've been having this same dream for a long time now. It never changes, and it does not feel like a normal dream. Everything's so real!"

Appearing in front of his face, Arthur moved backwards. "That might not be a dream, Alfred," he sounded cryptic.

"What do you mean? What is it then?"

"I believe the gods are trying to tell you something."

"Really?" gasped the Kokiri in disbelief.

So caught in their discussion, Arthur barely felt the warning bells going off inside of his head. "Watch out!" he shouted, glowing brighter and going towards a purple flower bulb. It sprouted up from the ground right in front of Alfred. Rotating in a small circle, the plant chomped desperately at the air. It's thorn covered stem was as straight as a board, and the boy knew one touch would snag on his clothing and reel him in. Though it's fast movement was concerning, it didn't look very threatening. A yellow puff of something rose from it's mouth, and he figured it wouldn't be pleasant to inhale it.

"What is that?" he asked while drawing his sword.

"It's a Roman Baba," informed the other. "But I think it's withered, so it can't move all that well. Shouldn't be too much of a problem, just act like it's one of the trees you practiced on earlier."

Alfred was grateful for his companion's knowledge, and decided to treasure it. With a quick swipe of his sword, he cut the monster in half. Another one sprung up next to him, and he swiftly disposed of that one as well. High pitched, animalistic screeches echoed around them, and the bulbs fell to the ground. Another rose from it's vegetation and moved furiously, knowing there was liquid close by and desperately wanting it. It's head joined the rest on the ground. The remains of the Roman Babas now littered the forest floor.

Standing stock still, Alfred stared at them. "Arthur," he called in a tiny tone.

Zooming over to the boy, a worried frown played on his lips. "What is it?"

"I just-just killed them..."

Arthur's frown deepened. "Alfred.. they're monsters! They are vile, evil beasts that only care about bloodshed. If you don't destroy them, then they could, no, would kill whoever crossed their path." Tears trickled down Alfred's cheeks, and Arthur's brows scrunched. The Kokiri couldn't support himself anymore, and his knees have out.

Covering his face with his hands, he sobbed. A warmth wrapped around his wrist, and it took him time to realize that his friend was hugging him. "Hush now. It's okay. I'm sorry, it's okay. I forgot how young you are, though I am telling you the truth. The Great Roman Tree might be calling on you to... exterminate more of these monsters. You're just a child, I know, but sometimes children must make adult decisions." Trying to get himself under control, he sniffled and shivered for only a little while longer. It was for Arthur, who was still comforting him next to his ear.

"I'm okay," he hiccuped. Another undesireable, uncontrolable sob escaped his throat.

"I know, I know," hushed the fairy, rubbing Alfred's arm with his tiny hands.

After a while of his breath steadily becoming calmer, the two were finally able to move. Standing, he felt Arthur tighten his grasp around his wrist. Steadying his arm, the fairy had enough peace to confidently take flight once more. They looked to each other, and Alfred was only able to see a light outline of his friend. Abashed, he glanced to his boots. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry like that."

Sighing, Arthur came closer. "No, I was being much too harsh. I'm sorry, love."

Tilting his head, Alfred repeated, "Love?"

Arthur smiled. "It's a term of endearment."

"What does that mean?"

"Uh, well," the fairy put a finger to his lips, "it's something that you call someone you care about."

"Oh," drawled the boy, eyes wide with new knowledge. "So that means you care about me!" he beamed.

Pink seeped out of green. Then Arthur flew a few more feet ahead. "Come on, the Great Roman Tree awaits!" 

Jerking to attention as he figured that Arthur wasn't stopping, Alfred ran onwards. "Hey Arthur! Wait! You didn't answer my question!" There was no answer, and the blonde let himself smile a little.

Soon the trees began to thin. They parted to reveal an enormous clearing. Resting the middle of the clearing was the guardian of the Kokiri Forest, The Great Roman Tree. Tall, wide, and powerful, he towered over the entire woods. Many branches split and split to create a thick, lush, leafy top. Vines climbed along the multi-toned bark, and some rose and curled outside of the foliage. Hollow eyes smiled forever above a bulging bark nose.

Happiness welled within Alfred. Seeing the Great Roman Tree always did that to him. He loved how he always felt accepted when he was with the tree. Like he really did belong with the others.

"Hi Great Roman Tree!" he greeted, teeth sparkling white with the sunlight that hit the meadow.

"Hello, Alfred," chuckled the other.

Though, the Kokiri could tell that something was wrong. The usual cheerful air his guardian gave was not there. "What's the matter?" Also knowing something was not right, Arthur glided over.

A tired groan sounded, wanting to be a sigh. "I guess I can not hide it any longer." Alfred did not feel good about this. "My children, a great evil has begun to spread a dense darkness across the land. I believe both of you have been having restless nights for many moons, correct?" Nodding, he saw Arthur look to the side. "This is because your destinies have both been blessed by the gods. Monsters are running rampant across Hyrule, and a thick, omnious veil is descending upon this peaceful Kingdom."

There was a pause, and the hairs on the back of Alfred's neck stood.

"I... have been cursed."

"No!"

"What?"

"Calm thyselves!" Snapping his mouth shut, Alfred felt the fairy drop to his shoulder. He was trembling. "Thank you. Now, Alfred, I have called you here to make a humble request. I need you to use your courage, and dispell this curse from me. Can you do that?" 

"Of course!" he promised right away. There was no reason to think about it for even a second.

All of a sudden the ground started to rumble. A large slab of bark just below the tree's nose split and lowered into the dirt. "Then go, Alfred! And listen to Arthur, of course. You are both destined to be partners. Rely on each other's strengths and weaknesses, and no challenge shall ever best you."

Arthur rose from his shoulder. "Yes, Great Roman Tree." He smiled at the Kokiri.

"Yeah! Arthur and I will be the best partners to ever be partnered together!" Excitement corsed through him, and his mouth was talking faster than his brain could think.

Stealing one more glance at the fairy, the blonde dashed across the grass to enter the Great Roman Tree. Arthur was right next to him, determination painted across his features.

A quiet thank you sounded before the Great Roman Tree went quiet.

It was dark, and the smell of wood and sap was overwhelming. Both Alfred and Arthur were shocked at the hollow state of their guardian. Whatever they were expecting, it wasn't this. Millions and millions of dust particles floated in the air, sparkling as they passed through the dim light beams coming from the tree's eyes and mouth. Spiderwebs hung from everywhere, and as Alfred scanned his surroundings he spotted a white spider that was as big as his head creeping around a wall. Looking up he saw two other platforms outlining the trunk of the tree. Even thicker webs could be seen up there, and they unnerved the blonde greatly. Vines grew absolutely everywhere, some crisscrossing in layers. In the center of the floor was a gaping hole covered with thick web, and he wondered what exactly could have made it.

Alfred took a few steps further into the room. A Roman Baba exploded from it's camoflauge just a foot away. Letting out a startled scream, he stumbled backwards. This Roman Baba was not malnourished, and instead of being stiff it swayed from side to side like a snake. It's bulbous head faced him, and a green ooze dribbled from its mouth, between it's razor sharp teeth, and collected on the wooden floor. Alfred knew that this one was mush more dangerous than the last, and if he was not careful it would lash out and bite him.

It could kill him. It could eat him.

The reality of the situation hit the boy hard, and felt as if he had been submerged under a frozen lake.

Pain shot through his ear, and Arthur was yelling at him. "Damnit, Alfred! If you're not going to cut it then at least get out of it's fucking reach!"

That seemed to wake him up, and he retreated even further. The Roman Baba was watching him. Or, not watching since it did not have eyes. Smelling, maybe? Whatever it was, the plant knew he was too far away to get to, and slithered back down into it's leaves to wait for the next movement that came too close to it. He let out a breath he did not know he was holding, and Arthur was in front of his face the next second.

"What just happened?" he asked, his dark brows drawn in a way that showed exactly how unamused he was.

"I don't know..." 

"You don't know," ground an irritated fairy. It was more intimidating than one would think. "You can't freeze up like that! A Roman Baba's saliva is highly acidic! It will burn you harshly, and enough of it will kill you! You need to-"

"I know!" shouted the boy, the words slightly resonating around them. "I know," he repeated in an almost whisper, "and that's why I stopped, I think."

Arthur visibly deflated, even lowering in altitude. Crossing his legs, he rested an elbow on his knee and kneaded the space between his brows slowly. Every shift and scuttle of the monsters could be heard within this new silence. It was scary.

To the right of them sounded a loud noise, and beside one of the wooden walls sat a Roman Baba. Springing out of it's leaves, it snatched one of those spiders from the wall as it got too close. As the saliva made contact with it's form, a faint sizzling could be heard. The spider let out a series of loud, frantic clicks. Soon the arachnid's legs stopped moving, and it lay limp between purple jaws. Crunching down on the dead spider, the Roman Baba used its teeth and tongue to lap it entirely in it's mouth to be liquified and swallowed.

Alfred felt as if he would be sick.

Arthur watched the scene as well, but with less horror and more steel. Turning back to the Kokiri, there was a hardened glint in his eyes that captured Alfred. "That will be you if you aren't careful. Luck was on your side the first time, but you will not always be so fortunate." As he shuddered, his partner flew closer. "Listen, there's a time and place for everything, and now is not the time nor place to be careless. Outside was the time to be nervous and scared. The Great Roman Tree told you to use your courage to get through this, and damnit you better get a grasp on it right now or we're dead!" Alfred did not know how to react. Arthur was being very blunt with him, and it made him feel all kinds of things. Not many being good. He then came closer so they were almost nose to nose, and touched his cheek. "I know you have that courage inside of you. I've seen it. You simply have to see it for yourself."

Still, he was unsure. "But I'm so small! And this all... it's such a big deal!"

"Alfred!" barked the fairy, green eyes blazing, "If we don't lift this curse, the Great Roman Tree will die! The forest will be left completely unprotected and at the mercy of the monsters! Who have no mercy! These woods will die! The rest of the Kokiri will die! We have to save them, and I can't do this myself!"

His breath was short and quick. Alfred guessed he should be glad that Arthur was so straightforward with him. It was hard to listen to, but it also forced him to see the reality and gravity of his mission. Terror pulsed through him, but if he wimped out then everyone he knew would be gone forever. Toris' face flashed through his mind, and something inside of him clicked. A light that wasn't there before shone in his eyes as his breath evened out.

He would do this. He would save his home and his family, even if it killed him.

Focusing on Arthur, he found the fairy smirking in a knowing way. Grinning back, he charged at the Roman Baba. It grew again, baring it's teeth to the boy. This time he was not frozen with fear. Shivering, it lunged at him. Rolling to the side, Alfred drew his sword as the plant recoiled and stretched vertical to clear it's head. Spying his opportunity, he sliced the stalk in two. Falling to the ground, the violet head bounced lightly on the floor once. Its long pink tongue splayed from the mouth as drool seeped from the petals.

This feeling still made Alfred uncomfortable. The rush after a battle. It was a lot, and the boy did not know if he was more scared of being slayed, or being the one slaying. A warmth landed on his head, and Arthur ran his fingers through golden hair. It was a small comfort in his time of confusion, and he let the gesture calm his erratic breaths.

"I'm okay," he stated, not knowing if he were talking to himself or his partner.

"I know you are." After one final stroke, the fairy took flight and glided to the blocked hole. Alfred followed. When he was close enough he saw Arthur plucking at the substance. "I sense something big down there. It must be what's doing this to the Great Roman Tree," he explained while trying, and failing, to break the sticky thread.

Grabbing a piece, the Kokiri tried to pull it apart as well. He had as much luck as Arthur. It felt gross against his palms, and even after he let go he could feel residue clinging to his skin. Wiping his hands on his shorts only succeeded in adhering the dirt and fluff on his clothing to his hands. "This is stupid," he pouted.

"We need to find another way to get through this," pondered the other. "Try cutting it with your sword."

As he levitated from the floor, Alfred unsheathed his sword. Slashing at the web, he made contact and only got the blade tangled in the web. Making a face, the blonde began to yank his weapon free while Arthur tsked beside him. "I think we need another plan," suggested the boy.

Sighing, Arthur nodded. Zooming all about, he elevated so he was above the first platform. "Alfred!" he called, swaying excitedly, "Come up here! I see a door!"

Also excited, the boy whooped. Though it didn't make much sense that there were doors in a tree, who was he to question his guardian? Scanning the walls, he saw a mesh-like cluster of vines that he could use to ascend. Running towards it, he spotted a Roman Baba close to the wall. The same one that ate the spider. When it sprung out of it's nest he did not falter. As it struck out at the Kokiri, he dodged to the side and swooped his sword down vertically. Something flew out and hit him in the head. "Ow," he groaned, and inspected the area around his feet as he massaged his forehead. A Roman Stick lay there, and Alfred crouched to pick it up. "What the?"

"That happens," said Arthur right by him, causing him to jump. He did not know the other had come back. "Some monsters will find little things they like, and guard them like treasures. Your sword hit the tip of the stick as you attacked the Roman Baba, and it flew up and hit you." As he laughed, Alfred flushed with embarrassment.

Storing the Roman Stick in his belt, he saw his partner give him a curious look. "It might come in handy," was his explaination. Turning, he gripped the thick vines between his fingers. Climbing the wall was not too difficult. When he made it to the top the Kokiri pulled himself up with a grunt. Arthur was right, there really was a door about a quarter of the way around the platform. Jogging to the door, he discovered there was a slight slope to the floor. The wood was also creaking in spots, and he prayed that it would not give on him. It was a decently long drop down.

Beyond the door was an empty room. It was tiny, and the only thing that stood out was a single bush growing right in the middle of the area, and another door on the opposite side. Both he and the fairy did not think they could simply walk to the other door. Something about that bush seemed familiar. Hesitantly Alfred too a step, and was not surprised when a creature popped from beneath the leaves. The boy identified it as a Roman Scrub. They weren't monsters exactly, for some could be nice and they were intelligent, but they were naughty and extremely territorial.

A nut was shot from the Roman Scrub's cyllendrical mouth, and Alfred raised his shield to deflect it. Hitting the shield, the nut ricashaed back to hit it right in it's face. "Ouch!" it squeaked, and hopped around in pain. Running up to it, the Kokiri pointed the sharp tip of his sword right between it's glowing red-orange eyes. Halting it's movements, the Roman Scrub began to shake in fear. It's leaves sounded like they were being hit by a strong storm. "Hey, hey! Okay! I'm sorry!" 

Arthur flew down and straddled it's nose. Attempting to look at the fairy made the scrub go slightly crosseyed. "We'll let you go if you can tell us something useful," he proposed. Alfred got the impression that his partner enjoyed being in control of others.

"Okay! Uh, you want to know how to get through that hole in the other room?"

"That would be splended." 

"Well, if you apply enough force, the web will break. That boy could probably jump from the level above us, and snap it with his weight." 

"I'm not fat!" cried Alfred indignently.

"He's talking about the momentum you get from falling from so high up," sighed his partner. "Alright, you may go then. Thank you." Arthur got off of the Roman Scrub's nose, and it immediately ran and dove into it's nest, disappearing into an underground tunnel.

Though he was still pouty, the Kokiri turned to leave the room. Seeing this, Arthur went to stop him. "What? It said to jump into the hole," said the boy in exhasperation.

Emerald eyes rolled. "Yes, I'm not deaf, but if you hadn't noticed, there is another door in the room."

With disinterest he looked at the door and shrugged. "So? There's probably nothing in there but more monsters. We should just go on down to the source of the problem, right?" 

Arthur tugged on his collar. "No, we should go in. I sense a bit of fairy magic. There's probably something useful in there." 

Remembering the Great Roman Tree's words, Alfred guessed it would be best to listen to his partner. About facing, he went to open the troublesome door. In the next room he noticed a levitating stone plank he could use to cross to another ridge. What caught his attention was a large treasure chest, much like the one that held his sword, sitting there. Chancing a glance towards Arthur, he saw a smug smile tugging the other's lips. Jerk.

Once again his attention was pulled to the chest only a couple jumps away from him. His guardian may be large, but these side rooms inside of him were nothing to brag about. Psyching himself up, Alfred leapt onto the stone slab. It began to shake under him, and in a panic

he stumbled across. Jumping to the other ledge, he barely grabbed the edge. His fingers almost gave in from the jerk of his body. So that's what Arthur meant.

With shaky arms, the blonde lifted himself up. Adrenaline took his breath, and as he panted he looked over the edge of the plateau. He wanted to slap himself. The ground was only a couple of meters below, and there were even vines he could have used to get where he was now. Arthur was trying to hide his giggles, and after a minute got his self under control. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Giving a small smile, Alfred responded, "Yeah." Rising to his feet, he patted his clothes down. Then he skipped over to the chest and unlatched it. Golden light again shone as he flung the top back. The fairy landed on a side and peered in, giving a small "Oh," as he saw what was inside. Curious, Alfred lifted himself and folded over the container. A gasp. Laying inside, again on red velvet, was a polished and new slingshot alongside a pouch filled with Roman Seeds. Taking the items, he dropped back to the ground. "Wow."

"Wow indeed," agreed the fairy. "It looks like it could be a nice, _useful_ piece of equipment."

Sky blue irises rolled, but Alfred said nothing. He gazed at the other side of the room and floundered. "How am I supposed to get back over there?" he pondered. There were no vines to climb, and the stone platform was now cracked and crumbled on the ground.

Gliding out, Arthur scanned the area. "Aha!" Glowing brighter, his partner flew up and out of view. "There's a ladder up here!" he called. A veil of thick web blocked Alfred's view. Cautiously, he crouched and inched further towards the cliff's edge where he could see the legs of the ladder. "It's being held by a string of spider web. I can't break it!"

Even though Arthur couldn't see, the boy nodded. Slowly, he dropped down below. Now he could clearly see the entirety of the wooden ladder. It looked old, but sturdy. Arthur was fluttering around it, trying to figure out what to do. "I can't see the web," he stated, squinting his eyes but still saw nothing.

Pausing, Arthur then lifted to a spot above the suspending ladder. "It's right here! Aim for a spot above me with your slingshot!"

Loading the sling, Alfred aimed carefully. This was not the first time he has used one of these. Feliks owned one that he likes to use to harass Ivan with, and has been kind enough to let Alfred in on the fun.

Feliks... Ivan...

Toris...

Unleashing the seed, it hit right above Arthur. The ladder fell right to the floor, and Alfred walked over to pick it up and prop it against it's wall. His partner landed on his shoulder. "Well done," he complimented. Pride swelled in his body. Nothing was going to stop him from saving his home.

Mounting the rungs, the Kokiri left the area and came back to the main room. Now he needed to find a way to get up to the next platform. Luckily for him, he saw another net of vines zigzagging up the Great Roman Tree's bark. The bad news was that there were more of those spiders crawling on them, weaving strings of web in and around the vegetation. Their backs looked like human skulls, which was very creepy. "What are those, Arthur?" Spiders like that must have a special name.

"They're called Skullwalltulas. I suggest you get rid of them before attempting to climb these vines. They're extremely paranoid, and will charge at anything they determine to be dangerous."

Alfred knows that he will forever be thankful for Arthur's knowledge. "Will my slingshot work?" He doubted it, but there was no harm in asking.

"It should. Their shells are actually fairly soft. It's mostly for show to scare away predators. A lot like some butterflies."

Well, that was good to know. Nodding his head, the blonde loaded his sling. As the seed connected with one of the Skullwalltulas, it froze before falling and slamming to the hard wooden floor. It's multiple legs twitched and spasmed from the fatal brain damage before curling in on it's body and moving no more. The sight made a thick lump rise in Alfred's throat, but he pushed it away. He repeated the process until the greenery was clear.

The next level had been mostly surrounded by the same thick web as the hole, and he knew it would only be troublesome to try and cut it down. A few gaps in the web stood out, and he figured that was where he would have to jump. As he got closer, the never ending scratching sound that plagued this place grew louder and louder. Though he could not see anything, it was very dark this high up, and got to be pitch black even further up the tree. Alfred moved slower, alert and focused. Nevertheless, he was still caught off guard as he approached the strip of wood he would jump from. Something dropped down from the shadows right in front of his face. Pain registered in his cheek, and he hopped back from the creature. Alfred drew his weapon and shield, ready to fight. There in front of him hanging from a thick string was a spider even bigger than him. It looked like an oversized Skullwalltula. It's legs were long, thin, and pointed. A huge skull shell covered it's back, and he could see it's dark, dangerous looking head staring at him with eight glaring red eyes.

"It's a Skulltula!" exclaimed Arthur from somewhere above his head.

Big eyes stared up at the other. "What do I do?" the boy asked frantically. If this monster was not so scary, he knew that he would be more levelheaded. Everything about it sent shivers down his spine.

"You're safe where you are." With that said, Alfred felt much better. "The shell on this one actually is hard, and you'll have a tough time breaking it. It's belly is unprotected, though, so if you can turn it around it should be easier to defeat."

"Got it." Standing still, he stared down the spider. It stared right back, and Alfred tried not to show his fear. Over time his heart slowed to a normal rhythm. Nothing happened, and he grew frustrated. Obviously the Skulltula was smart enough to know not to expose it's weak points to an opponent, so he had to force it around. Approaching the spider, he swung his sword so it clipped it's side. Unfortunately he put more strength than he intended into the blow, and the monster was wildly spinning and swinging in place, kicking it's legs and letting out surprised clicks as it tried to steady itself. Alfred blindly struck out, and somehow managed to slice the monster's stomach. Like the Skullwalltulas, it thrashed and made sickening noises while it died and used it's final moments to crumple in on itself.

The monster swayed in front of them, dead and bleeding all over everything as fat and tissue oozed from it's wound. Alfred averted his eyes and tried not to vomit.

Pushing past the corpse, the Kokiri stepped up to peer over the edge. The hole lay almost directly beneath him. That did not comfort him as he discovered exactly how high up he was. Arthur flew out to the empty air, and Alfred became jealous of his wings. He hovered around, searching for something guessed the boy, and stilled shortly afterwords.

"This is the outside of the circle. You'll be fine if you pass me," he informed.

"Thanks," smiled Alfred shakily. To get a running start he retreated until he bumped into the Skulltula. A shiver shook his spine. Courage. He must use his courage, he reminded himself. With that thought and a hitched breath, he dashed and jumped off of the ledge, sailing by his partner successfully.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. It sucked that time decided to speed up just as the thought of how deep the hole actually was.

"Oh craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!" he screamed as he felt himself falling faster. Landing on the web, Alfred felt his body sink into the stretchy substance. There was a snap, then another, and soon the net gave way. More falling, then he splashed into cold water. The shock made him immobile until his unprepared lungs screamed at him to surface for air. Kicking his legs, he sluggishly ascended and broke through the water's surface. Beside him was a rocky chunk of land, and he slowly swam to it. His boots and thick clothing were making it very difficult to move.

After hoisting his self up, the Kokiri stayed on the uneven ground to catch his breath. Arthur landed next to his face. "Are you okay?" Concern laced every syllable.

"I'll be fine." The fairy caressed across his cheek and over his nose. "My clothes are soaked," groaned Alfred. Sitting up, he removed his boots and emptied them of water. Standing, he wrung out as much of his tunic and shorts as he cold. His hat followed soon after. Though not as much as before, he was still dripping.

Stopping to take a gander at his surroundings, the blonde saw a taller platform directly across from him. It was too high up to see what was on it, and the walls looked too smooth and slippery to get a good grasp on. Another piece of stone ground was more level with him, and Alfred saw a walkway covered by only a couple of centimeters of water he could use to cross to it. A crackle popped behind him, and he turned to see a golden torch burning brightly.

"Should fire be burning inside of the Great Roman Tree?" Alfred wondered aloud as he stepped up to the torch. It was warm, and felt fantastic on his clammy skin.

Also baffled, his partner replied, "I'm stumped as well. Seems stupid if you ask me." Losing interest, Arthur flew around. He went to the other low area. "More web," came a murmur, then he flashed excitedly with an idea. "Hey, I bet this can burn!"

"That's genius!" shouted Alfred. It was not possible to lift the torch, but then he remembered the Roman Stick. Grabbing it, he put an end into the flame. A sizzle sounded while smoke formed, and it was then that he remembered the stick was wet. Grumbling, he stood there and held it firm. It would have to light sooner or later. Eventually it caught, and Alfred carefully crossed the path and shoved the stick at the web. This time the flames quickly transferred and expanded, eating the entire web and died once it consumed it's fill. The stick was raked across the stone ground to be put out. "We might need to do that again," he explained to his friend.

Once the stick was fully out, the Kokiri scanned the place formerly hidden by the web. There was a door. Grinning at Arthur, he entered the next room. It was mostly stone, but there were weeds growing from cracks in the rock and chunks of dirt patches. Another Roman Scrub greeted them, and Alfred barely dodged an incoming Roman Nut. Erecting his shield, the boy deflected the next nut. It zoomed and crashed on the opposite wall. Another was shot, and this time he aimed more accurately and hit the scrub. "Damnit!" it squeaked, and skipped around in pain.

Again Alfred scrambled to corner it, which was difficult on the account that they were in a circular chamber. "Tell us something we want to hear, and you can go," demanded the boy in his most threatening manner. Orally, he was not as intimidating as Arthur, but the sharp end of his sword counteracted that fault.

"Okay, okay," it grumbled, "Just give me a tick to get used to this damned headache you gave me."

"Whatever," he huffed.

"My three brothers are deeper inside. If you want to pass them, you have to beat them in the correct order."

"And what order would that be?" asked the fairy.

"Twenty-three is number one!"

"Wha-" In Alfred's moment of confusion, the Roman Scrub ducked around him and hopped to its freedom.

As he stared at the foliage, Arthur spoke up. "I think it means two, three, one."

Turning back to his partner, the blonde agreed, "That makes sense." He then faced the entrance to the next area, and registered the iron bars blocking it. Above the door was a simple diamond of iron surrounding an eyeball. It was staring at him, which creeped Alfred out greatly. "What's that?"

Arthur flew up to the eye, and its attention was now focused on his partner. "This is a type of security that monsters use. You just need to hit the eye to disarm it."

"Oh." Alfred readied his slingshot. Seeing this the eye's pupil dilated, and it hysterically moved in all different directions, but did not once blink. The Roman Seed was true, and an iron eyelid slid closed to cover the eye. In front of them the bars rose from the door. "Awesome!"

After Arthur landed on his head, he passed through the door.

"Uh..."

"Yeah..."

Ahead of them was a large, deep bed of water. Moving between the shores was an enchanted layer of dirt. Rotating across the middle of the water and only a few inches above the platform's track was a log covered in multi-sized thorns. Enemies seemed to be missing from this room. Which was a godsend since Alfred knew his hands would be full trying not to get sliced to bits.

"I think that you're small enough that if you laid flat, you should be able to fit underneath it," mumbled the fairy.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to try and squeeze under that thing..."

"Fair enough." A sigh. "How about this, get into the water, hold on to that with your hands, and once you pass under it climb up and jump to the other side."

"...Easy for you to say," repeated the Kokiri, but it was much less life-threatening than the first suggestion. Once the dirt was close enough, he leapt onto it. Immediately, he slipped into the water. "My clothes were just starting to dry, too, " he complained.

"Watch your head," warned Arthur, and Alfred lowered himself so only his eyes were above the liquid. As he passed under the thorns, he swore his heart stopped. Soon enough he was clear. Gripping the platform harder, the boy hoisted his body up and stood. Now that the danger was over with, he could easily relax until he was close enough to jump onto solid earth.

"That was crazy," he panted as he pushed a solid stone block to an adequate position so he could reach the next door. Arthur agreed.

The next couple of rooms were monster infested, and Alfred slayed a mixture of Roman Babas, Skulltulas, and a strange enemy even his partner had never seen before. "They look like some sort of larvae," was the only information Arthur could give. After he defeated those... things... the blonde noticed a crawlspace. It wasn't very long, and since there were no more doors he entered it with Arthur leading the way. This one had even more spiderwebs than the tunnel back in the village.

Emerging from the cramped space, he found he was... right back in the first underground chamber.

"You're kidding me."

"It doesn't seem that way."

He sighed. Sure Alfred may have not been able to get up to the taller plateau, but there must have been a simpler way!

Sighing, he took in his surroundings. Another web covered hole was being guarded by a few Roman Babas. Cutting them down, he discovered a few Roman Nuts one was hoarding. They could come in handy later. Two torches were lit as well, which Alfred was thankful for. He didn't know how he would have been able to get through this web if he couldn't burn it. Taking out his stick once again, he shoved the blackened end into the flame. Again, it was wet, so it took far much longer than he would have preferred to light. When it did catch, he easily got rid of the blockade. This time he remembered to look before he leaped, and saw that it was not a very far fall.

"What I sensed earlier is coming from down there," said Arthur. 

With that knowledge, Alfred jumped.

"Look at what we have here," came a voice.

"Ooooohh, what's a little boy such as yourself doing in a place like this?" tittered another.

"Maybe he's offering himself up as a snack for our Queen," said a third.

Spinning around, the Kokiri found three Roman Scrubs rustling with laughter and gazing at him with different degrees of interest. "Alfred," whispered Arthur in his ear, "twenty-three is the one." Oh! These were the brothers! 

"So, what are you doing here, boy?" queried the first.

"I'm here to save the Great Roman Tree!" he exclaimed, eyes hardening as their laughter grew.

"Oh dear boy, there is no saving the Great Roman Tree. Queen Gohma is draining his life bit. By. Bit. He will be nothing but a whithered shell soon enough!"

"You're wrong!" shouted the boy, his partner growling right beside him.

"You'll see soon enough. That is, if you're able to best us. Which you won't be."

The battle was on.

All three scrubs began to shoot nuts at Alfred, and he drew his shield while dodging. Trying to aim, deflect, and dodge at the same time was hard. He kept trying to hit the second creature, but missed every time. Nuts were soaring everywhere, and every time one smashed against a wall it would flash the room in a burst of blinding light. That little addition did not make things any easier.

Noticing that there weren't as many projectiles flying, Alfred glanced over to witness Arthur flying around the first Roman Scrub. He was pulling at it's leaves, hitting it's face, anything that would distract it from the Kokiri. Gods was he glad he had the fairy as a partner. Now that there was less mayhem, he successfully hit the middle scrub. It cried out in pain before slumping backwards, unconscious.

"Curses!" screeched the third, and began firing nuts more rapidly to try and make up for his brother's absence. Holding his shield up, Alfred sent the barrage right back. The Roman Scrub was hit with three consecutive nuts, and was flung sobbing onto it's back.

And then there was one. Arthur was still distracting the first brother, so Alfred unsheathed his weapon. Creeping up on it, he saw the fairy smirk before looping back to his side. Bemused, the Roman Scrub turned around only to be faced with the dangerous tip of his sword.

"What was that," pant, "about not being able to best you?" Sweat dripped down his neck, and he felt a little overheated, but Alfred reveled in the victorious feeling seeping into his pores.

"H-how? How did you know?" their opponent screamed.

"That's a trade secret," teased the Kokiri. Beside him Arthur let out a small chuckle.

"Grrr... Fine! Go ahead, but you'll never defeat our Queen!" it spat. Then the first brother burrowed back into the tunnels. The third was already gone, and the second still laid behind out cold. Metal squealed, and the iron bars guarding the entrance to Gohma's chambers slid up.

"Do you know anything about this queen, Arthur?"

"I'm afraid I don't... but I'll be on the lookout for useful information."

Nodding, Alfred took a deep breath and opened the door.

No light shone throughout the other side. It was almost completely black, and his partner tried to shine as bright as he could to help. Though they could not see if anything was moving, they stepped deeper into the room. There were definitely sounds. Other than their own somewhat erratic breathing, scratches and upset greenery seemed to echo off the walls. The air was cool, smelling of insects and death, but the boy felt as if he were burning. He could feel his pupils rapidly dilating, and even though everything was still fuzzy, he could slowly tell one object from another. A fog lazed around the ground, sweeping around Alfred's boots. They must have been in a bubble surrounding their guardian's roots, because the walls were uneven spirals and thick wooden pillars stabbed the earth here and there.

There was another noise, louder now, and Alfred jerked his head upwards. Staring right back at him was a bright, orange-red eye. He forced himself to swallow a scream. The eye rolled back into it's head, and the thing dropped from the ceiling and slammed to the ground. This must be Gohma. From what he could see, the queen looked like a mess of hard red and purple and brown shell. Giant crab-like claws sprouted to help armor her, and a couple rose above her head like limbs. Some type of glowing, blue crystal patched itself between the gaps of her shell, and Alfred doubted he could even scratch her.

That huge eye was still gazing down at him, daring the boy to have even a muscle spasm. Letting out an earsplitting screech from the depths of her belly, she charged forward. Thrusting and trying to crush him between their seraded grasp, the two crab claws attacked. Alfred ran, and jumped, and rolled; anything to dodge death. Every time he had an opportunity to get in a hit, his sword would reverberate from hitting such a hard surface, harming him much more than Gohma. Sometimes her eye would turn red and she would rear up on her legs, but even her stomach was immune to attack.

"Alfred!" called Arthur by his ear. He was panting as well, obviously just as tired and stressed as the boy was. "Try hitting her eye! That's the only weak point I can find!"

"Got it!" Running as far away from the queen as he could, Alfred loaded his sling. Pivoting on his heel, the Kokiri quickly took aim and fired. Having too much time to see it coming, she closed her eye. "No!" he shouted in frustration. Continuing to dash around, she reared up for another attack as her eye turned red and unfocused. He heard Arthur shouting "Now!" as he was already loading another Roman Seed. Firing, it struck it's desired target this time. That same screech rang out through the air, this time sounding pained. Queen Gohma collapsed to the ground, paralyzed from the blow.

Seeing his chance, Alfred scampered across the room and began slashing at her exposed eye. It bled profusely, but something always glazed back over it before he could do serious damage. Crying again, she thrashed about. Alfred was knocked on his back, and his partner was right there tugging on his tunic and telling him to get up right now before she regains her bearings. He immediately did only to watch the queen scurry to the closest wall and cling to the ceiling once more.

Stilling, her eye reddened once again. "I don't like this," voiced Arthur. Alfred didn't either, and he shot a seed. It missed. Gohma's eye then rolled to the back of her head, and her lid shut. A thick tube hung from her stomach, and lumps traveled down it as she pulsated. Three balls dropped to the ground, and the duo finally knew what those things they fought earlier were. When the larvae unraveled, they noticed that their eyes were similar to their mothers. A glowing blue crystal stood straight on the top of their heads.

Spotting Alfred, they charged at him with their stubby legs. The Kokiri slashed one, then rolled out of the way of the others. "Gohma is coming!" alerted the fairy. Glancing towards the monster, he noticed that she did not look pleased at the slaying of her offspring. Hearing a larvae squeal, he reflexivly spun in a perfect circle with his sword held out steadily. Both larvae were hit, and now lay in a puddle of their own blood.

Gohma was furious, and her rage made her wind up. Again, Alfred took the opportunity at her unfocused state and connected a Roman Seed to her eye. She fell again, and the boy hurried over to her dazed being. This time he thrusted his sword straight into her eyeball. Violent screeches erupted, but Alfred held strong. While still in the eye, he rowed his arms back and forth. Blood and slime waterfalled and splattered all over him and the ground, the smell and taste gag-worthy. Steeling his resolve, he twisted his wrist in a circular motion. Gohma's eye, cut and disfigured, plopped to the ground.

Somehow the queen found a way to scream even louder than every other time before. She flailed about and staggered all over the dank, dark chamber. Crashing into the roots and spasming, she only succeeded in sploching her fluids in an even wider radius. Her cries grew lower and lower until, with one final growl, she collapsed and curled into herself, never to rise again.

They had done it.

They had defeated the evil Queen Gohma. 

They had saved everyone.

Exhausted, Alfred fell to the ground.

"Oh no!" worried Arthur. He flew over to the Kokiri and landed right by his face. Placing his hands on a cheek, he stroked it soothingly. "Hey," he started, more calm, "look at me." By slightly opening a blue eye, he did as he was told. Arthur smiled in relief, although he was obviously drained as well, for the boy could see his heaving chest and drooping eyelids. "You were absolutely amazing. I could not have asked for a better partner. Your courage... it's like nothing I've ever seen. I'm proud of you, Alfred." Giving Alfred's exertion-flushed cheek a kiss, the fairy made him feel a little more energetic.

"You're really awesome, too," said the blonde in a cracking voice, "I couldn't have done this without you. I'd be digesting back in the entrance."

"Rubbish."

"It's true."

Alfred extended a shaky hand to his partner, and the fairy quietly stepped on to it. Sitting up, he winced as his back stretched painfully. Arthur did not look very pretty either. Dirt streaks and blood splatters also marked his skin, and his hair was more than a little wild from zooming around at such high speeds. But his glow was, though dimmer from the coating of his flesh, bright and a little pink while his eyes shined with adrenaline and excitement.

Suddenly the room was blinded with a bright blue light. For a moment the light hurt their eyes, but it shrunk until it was a cylinder. It spun and sparkled in the middle of the room. Next to the light was a large, ruby red heart twirling in a mesmerizing dance.

"This is not fairy magic," gasped Arthur, and Alfred turned to his shocked companion.

"What is it then?"

"I-I think it's the gods," he whispered. Alfred was dumbstruck. The gods were helping him? Why? Arthur slowly glided to the heart. "Come and get this."

"Why?" asked the blonde, walking over nonetheless. It really was pretty, and glittered from the blue light.

"I think it's a gift. Pick it up and find out what it does."

A nod. Hesitantly, he cradled the heart between his fingers. Even though it was feather light, it was hard and sturdy. Then it began to glow. Tiny fragments dusted from it and made a stream to the left side of Alfred's chest. As they passed through his tunic and absorbed into his skin, the Kokiri could feel a familiar warmth spread through his everything. It felt like every time Arthur touched him, only much stronger. Soon it was entirely absorbed, and he felt as though he had never lumbered through a monster infested tree, or fought a giant parasitic queen. His partner looked down questioningly.

"I feel great," Alfred stated airly, still in awe about what had just happened.

"Great?"

"Yeah, like nothing ever happened. I feel better than I ever have before, really." 

"Amazing," gasped the fairy.

"Hey Arthur."

"Hm?"

"Why do I always feel better when you touch me? I never noticed before, but that heart felt like all the times you've touched me."

"Well, I'm a fairy. Hell, I'm your partner. Those are two strong forces that let me transfer some of my power to you. I'm not a Spirit Fairy, so I can't heal you substancially, but I can do a little."

"Whoa! I never knew that! Thanks, Arthur!" he beamed, and the fairy averted his eyes mumbling a "It's nothing, really."

They then turned to the blue light. It felt warm, welcoming, and smelled of their beloved forest. "I believe this is a way out," said Arthur, landing on the Alfred's head.

"Good! I'm ready to get out of here." 

Without looking back, he stepped into the light, feeling himself grow weightless. They were going home.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Hurhurhur, no monsters magically exploding into a PG rated smoke ball for me!

Again, so sorry for the delay. I hate it when the real world screws with my fanfiction writing time! D:

A couple things. Some people think that, because they have pointed ears, Hylian's are elves. Which is definitely not true. In many games they are referred to as humans. They have those ears because they are the goddesses' chosen people, and that's how they hear their special messages. They can also preform magic for the same reason. This is how I explain the dreams Link is receiving, the goddesses are warning him about Gannondorf.

Hey, do you remember what Gohma looks like when she's laying her eggs? GOHMA-GASM ANYONE? Lol.

Again, if you have any questions, ask~!

That's it for now. Let's cross our fingers and pray to the Golden Goddesses that I'm able to get the next chapter written in a much more agreeable time frame. :)

I love my bunnies~! And shall see you next time!


	3. Goodbye

You know what I've been forgetting to do? THANK YOU ALL! I'm so happy that you guys like this story, and so grateful for all of the nice reviews you guys have given me. They mean the world to me. :)

Alrighty, I'm sure we all know what this chapter contains. Let's put on our taking-off hats.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Soon that weightless feeling receded, and Alfred's feet were on solid ground. Blinded from the sudden change of scenery, he rapidly blinked to ease his eyes. Floaters still disrupted his vision, but he saw past them and noticed that he was back on the small incline overlooking the Great Roman Tree's clearing. The sun was just beginning to set, and the cooling air tasted wonderful compared to the stale oxygen they had to breathe in the depths of their guardian. He was happy to be out of there, and was sure that Arthur felt the same.

"Fantastic job, you two! I knew you could do it."

Attention shifting to the tree, Alfred's pride swelled a little.

"Now, there is even more that I must tell you. Please, take a seat and listen carefully."

With a smile on his face, the Kokiri did as he was told. He was getting a private story from the Great Roman Tree! How much more of a reward could he want? Arthur landed and sat on his head.

"Ready?"

"Yes!"

"Okay," chuckled the tree, the boy's excitement cheering him up. "This curse was put on me by a powerful, wicked man that comes from a tribe of desert people."

Immediately sobering up, Alfred's smile vanished. This was a tale to be taken seriously.

"This man uses the magic he has been gifted with for vile, selfish deeds. He cares only about hisself, and uses forbidden black magic to search for a place called the Sacred Realm."

"Why is he looking for this place?" asked the boy.

"Because in the Sacred Realm sleeps the Triforce, a divine relic that holds the essence of the gods."

Suddenly Alfred's vision became cloudy and gray.

"Before time, before life, before this land even existed, three golden gods stumbled upon the place that is now Hyrule."

Three magnificent lights then dive-bombed from the sky, each shining a different color. The red light encased the golden form of a tall, burly man. "Germany, the god of Power," came the Great Roman Tree's voice. He looked towards the smaller and more slender figure shrouded in blue light. "Japan, the god of Wisdom." Lastly was the shining green figure, who had some sort of odd curl sprouting from his head. "Italy, the god of three gods are the creators of this land."

Mesmerized, he starred as the gods seemed to dance across the grey-black nothingness that surrounded them. The red god broke away from the other two, and flames ignited in his palms. He threw the fire at the abyss. It coated and solidified terrain, newborn volcanos now dribbling lava as lightning struck wildly and harshly.

"Germany, with his strength, cultivated the land and created a red earth."

Next the blue god zoomed across the angry sky, leaving a pure blanket of robin's-egg blue and puffs of soft looking clouds shading patches of the earth from the bright and shining sun.

"Japan used his wisdom to give this new world law, balancing out Germany's rugged earth."

Finally the green god ascended from the land, sprinkling green glitter all across the surface. Everything turned colorful and burst to life.

"Italy, a kind and warm soul, gifted the world with life who would uphold the the newly bestowed law and earth."

Coming together, the three gods flew above the clouds. Alfred could not keep track of them, for they were going too fast, but that did not matter because a flash of the whitest light then spread across everything. As the light left, he saw three golden triangles connected together to make one large triangle above him.

"With their work completed, the gods returned to the heavens. In their wake was a sacred object at the point where the gods left this world. Since then this sacred object has become the basis of our world's providence. Over time, the resting place of this relic has become the Sacred Realm."

Entranced at the triangles, a sudden overwhelming need to protect them at all costs flooded through the boy. They spun and glimmered in the sky, a soothing light being given off. Everything then blurred and disappeared, leaving him to focus on the Great Roman Tree once more.

"Alfred. Arthur." They startled as their guardian called to them. "You must not let the evil sorcerer obtain the sacred Triforce. That man has a black heart and merciless intention. He must never enter the Sacred Realm.

He has cast a deadly curse on me, and my power has been drained near depletion. Because of that curse, my death is imminent."

In disbelief, Alfred stood abruptly. "But we beat Gohma! That was supposed to save you!" he shouted. He felt his heart rate quicken, and his breathing became erratic. Threatening tears hurt the backs of his eyes. Arthur, with a hand over his mouth in horror, was steadily losing altitude. Shakily, the boy caught him in his palm. 

With a hollow chuckle, the Great Roman Tree extended his vines to wipe at the tears trickling down Alfred's face. "You were both very brave, and you did break the curse, but... I was doomed before you started." Another sob sounded, and he couldn't tell if it came from him or the fairy. "I am sure to pass soon, but I don't want you to grieve for me. I have spent a long, happy life watching this forest and my children. And I have been able to pass on the story of the beginning of Hyrule. Alfred, you are the only hope this land must go to Hyrule Castle. There you will meet the Prince of Destiny."

"But," he choked on a breath, "b-but I can't l-leave the fore-est. I'll die."

"Alfred, my dear child, you are not a Kokiri." The boy gasped, and even more tears flowed down his face. "You are Hylian."

"How is that, sir?" asked a very melancholy Arthur.

"His mother, who had been fatally wounded by bandits, left him inside these woods and begged for someone to save him with her dying breaths. Of course, I did so. I raised him as one of my own, and love him just as much as the other children.

"You are destined for great things, my boy. Take this stone. It is the reason why that evil man attacked me, and the reason why you had to slay Queen Gohma. You will need this to help save the land." Shaking his branches, leaves fell on to Alfred and Arthur; a rustic smelling rain. Amongst the greenery erupted a glow, and a large emerald framed in elegant, swirling gold hovered to the boy. It landed in one of his hands since the other was still supporting his listless partner. It was a beautiful gem, and he would probably appreciate it more if the mood was lighter.

"That is the Kokiri's Emerald. Treat it with care."

"I will," whispered Alfred, unable to trust his voice.

"The future depends on you, and your courage." A nod. "Arthur, watch over and help Alfred to carry out my will." The fairy nodded his head vigorously, tiny squeaks that no one pointed out sounding. A gentle breeze rose and caressed them both. It felt as though the Great Roman Tree was hugging them, and Alfred wanted to cling to it.

"Goodbye... my children..." The breeze calmed, and their guardian's bark visibly grayed as his leaves turned and fell in yellows and oranges and reds.

He was gone.

Alfred's knees gave out, and he crumpled to the ground. Dropping the Kokiri's Emerald, he instead took priority in pulling Arthur to his chest. Fluctuating between being loud and quiet, the two cried and cried. Not knowing how long they stayed like that, the boy - Hylian now - lifted his head. Soft moonlight gave the clearing an ethereal glow, and fireflies twinkled around them. He wished he could enjoy the pulchritude of it all, but his eyes stung pleasantly with every heavy blink of his eyelids. Sparing a glance to the other, he could tell that Arthur was also too exhausted to move, so they closed their eyes and fell asleep right there under the stars. Their deceased guardian and father-like figure still watched over them with empty eyes.

Both intended to keep their promise to fulfill his wishes. Hyrule, and everyone who calls it their home, will be saved from the fate that the Great Roman Tree met.

When Alfred came to consciousness, his partner was already awake. The fairy was hugging something to his body. Noticing his movement, Arthur showed the two seeds in his arms. At the boy's curious eyes, he explained, "The Forget-me-not represents remembrance, and the poppy is a flower of death. I wanted to plant these here before we left." He was too far away for Alfred to see him properly, and the boy believed that to be on purpose.

Standing, he could now feel the dew tickling his skin. It was early in the morning, only a sliver of pink could be seen in the Eastern sky. Walking until he was only a few meters from the giant tree, Alfred dropped to the earth. Sticking his fingers in the tough soil, he began to dig. Hands that were still tainted with day old blood became grimey with dirt. He prefered the dirt pushed under his fingernails much more than the blood dried to his skin. Flying over, Arthur set down his seeds and began to help. They dug in silence, taking solace in the thick, damp, natural odor.

Once his partner dubbed the hole deep enough, he dropped in his seeds and covered them with the dark, loose soil. Motioning for Alfred to clasp his hands together, they said a prayer. To the spirit of their guardian, they asked for the protection of their home and friends. It was unknown when they would be back.

Getting to their feet, they turned to be greeted by the sight of a pale Ivan. He didn't know whether to gawk at Alfred and Arthur, or at the forever hushed Great Roman Tree. "What happened here?"

Alfred opened his mouth to explain, but Arthur hurriedly closed his jaw.

"The Great Roman Tree was hiding something from all of us." With straight lips and hard eyes, Ivan stared at the fairy. "He was cursed by an evil man. A man who wants to envelop the world in darkness. The Great Roman Tree was protecting something that the man needed to do so... but of course the Great Roman Tree would never let it fall into the hands of this man, and he was put under a fatal curse." Arthur's flat voice began to crack, but he continued. "Alfred and I... we were able to break the curse... but the Great Roman Tree said he knew he would die before we had even started." Here he was unable to speak anymore, and wobbled to rest on his partner's shoulder.

"What's that?" asked the teary Kokiri solemnly, pointing at the upturned earth at their feet.

"We planted flowers," hiccuped Alfred.

For a while the trio kept to themselves, muesing. Pale eyebrows drew together, and the Kokiri stomped on the ground in anger. "Why did he not tell us? We could have helped him!" 

"I think... he didn't want any of us to get hurt. He thought he could take care of it on his own," sighed the Hylian. "We almost didn't make it." Fixated on his boots, he could still feel Ivan's eyes raking over his filthy body and clothing. Alfred was thankful that he wasn't questioned.

Plopping to the ground, the tall boy put his head in his hands. "What are we going to do now? We are not a militaristic people. We can put up a fight, but our numbers are few, and we won't be able to win against the hordes of monsters that will come now that we have no guardian."

"I... still feel a presence here. It's small and weak, but it's there. I believe that these woods are still protected somewhat..." Both boys snapped their heads to Arthur in astonishment. "There is still hope for these woods. For this land." Emerald eyes locked with celadon, "Us."

Lost, Ivan queried, "You?"

Alfred turned to the Kokiri. "The Great Roman Tree said we have to go and meet the prince."

"Prince Matthew?" gasped Ivan in disbelief, all of his usual walls down in this moment. Then his visage turned void of emotion. "I knew you were not like us."

Dejectedly, the blonde gazed at a clover. Two leaves. Interesting. A heavy hand weighing down his shoulder startled him. His eyes were captured by an unusual tone of violet that he's never seen before. "What? I get it! I'm different from everyone! I won't come back if you don't want me to!" he shouted in embarrassed anger.

Still gripping his shoulder, Ivan squeezed. So much that it hurt. Then he leaned down to Alfred's level. "When you're finished with your task, remember to come home safely." Snapping his head up in shock, he felt a little dizzy. A tiny pout plumped the taller boy's lip. "Not that I care, but I don't want Toris to to worry hisself sick about you. I don't like it when Toris is upset."

With wide eyes, the blonde only nodded. He did not know what else to do. Letting go of him, Ivan strode to the Kokiri's Emerald. "Is this what the Great Roman Tree risked his life to protect? Sitting in the open on the ground?" he scolded with an uncharacteristic frown. They were all being uncharacteristic today, but Alfred thought it was reasonable. With a blush, he tromped over and snatched it from the leader's willing hand.

"I knew it was there," he grumbled.

Humming, Ivan made his doubt obvious enough for the boy to hear. "I suggest you wash up and change your clothes before you leave. You clearly need it."

Alfred studied his stiff, mostly brown-red tunic. There were also patches of dried blood crusted and irritating his skin. Depression washed over him. Too much death had been witnessed, and he was the one causing it. His future, he knew, would contain much more. It frightened him.

But, as long as he had Arthur beside him, he could somehow get through it.

Beginning his trek to the village, the boy halted when no footsteps sounded behind him. "Aren't you coming?" he asked Ivan.

"Not right now. I want to stay here for a little while longer."

Alfred understood. When he and Arthur approached the trails beginning, he glanced back. Ivan was kneeling at the spot where they planted the seeds, head down and hands together. Smiling sadly at the scene, he turned and left without another thought.

Perturbed stares greeted him and his unkempt image as he entered the village. Fortunately it was still extremely early, so there were not many Kokiri out and about yet. That would not stop the inevitable gossip. Ignoring the others, the Hylian beelined for a stack of community buckets sitting along the bank of the stream. Taking one, he filled it and left for his house. Right now he was in no mood to socialize with anyone.

Climbing his ladder holding a container brimming with water never failed to make Alfred complain, but now he did so without uttering a sound. Setting the bucket on the floor of his home, he went to drag a rug from a noticeable hole. Moving to grab his pail, he also took a cloth from a shelf. Kicking a small stool towards the hole, he set down his items. Arthur lackadaisically perched on the rim of the bucket.

Stripping down, the boy sat on the stool. Grabbing the rag, he dunked it in the water and began to wipe the grime off of his body. The chill water dripped onto the floor, but he did not care. All of the substances on his skin came off in layers, and he had to scrub especially hard in certain places, leaving raw patches spotting him. Just this little bit of washing was lifting his spirits the tiniest bit. His partner, he then noticed, was still glumly sitting on the bucket's edge. Snapping his fingers, Alfred motioned for the other to wash up as well. Arthur gazed at the liquid and sighed. Ridding his waist of his shorts, the fairy dunked under the clear water. Swirls of dirt soon danced on its surface.

"Alfred!"

Toris barged into the house, and froze when he saw his friend. It looked as if he wanted to both examine the blood and monster essence dripping from Alfred's figure, and hide from the nude form at the same time. He settled for shifting his eyes down and to the side. "What happened to you?"

Ringing out his cloth above the hole, the blonde then submerged it in the container for more water. "I'll tell you when I'm done," he responded. Arthur kept silent, stony faced and drying off on the sunlit window sill. Nervously, the brunette dipped his head and sat on the edge of his friend's bed.

As Alfred finished, he tried to clean his rag as much as he could in the dirtied water, but did not give it his all. Hanging it on a rope near the top of his window, the blonde then dumped the bucket's contaminated contents down the hole. He was lazy, and water sloshed around the opening as well, but he could not care less. Sitting the bucket aside, the Hylian drug himself to a simple cedar chest and retrieved a new tunic and shorts. They were still stiff and itchy from rarely being worn, but he slipped into them quickly.

Toris stared at him anxiously, and Alfred stumbled over to sit beside him. They sat in inarticulateness for a few minutes, and he dearly regretted sleeping on the hard, lumpy ground yesterday. His muscles was so sore. Added to his now emotionally drained state, Alfred wanted nothing more than to sleep. Biting his lip, the brunette worriedly glanced around. Flopping over, Alfred lay his head on his friend's lap. It was warm against his clammy cheek, and he unknowingly snuggled closer in an attempt to capture that heat.

"The Great Roman Tree... he was murdered." Stilling, Toris gasped and turned horror-struck turquoise irises to the blonde. "There's an evil man who tried to steal a treasure he was guarding, but he wouldn't give it to the man, so he cursed him. Arthur and I... we tried to save him... we tried... we tried..." Again his voice failed him, and he idly wondered if tears could run out. Toris was also crying, but something told Alfred that they were not only for the passing of their guardian.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" It was Alfred's turn to look baffled. Rising, he faced his friend with a frown. The brunette gave him a small, somber smile. "I've always known you would leave the forest someday. You're not a Kokiri, Alfred." The Hylian tried to say something - Anything! - but no matter how many times he opened his mouth, his lips refused to form words. Slender, soothing arms wrapped around Alfred, and the sweet honey scent of his friend flooded his senses. "I've always known this, but it did not stop you from becoming my best friend."

"Forever?"

"And ever."

Alfred raised his arms and smushed his face against silky brown locks. The two stayed like that, hugging each other for all their worth, for a very long time. Now the sun was high in the noontime sky. Arthur appeared on his partner's shoulder once more, and gently yanked a strand of the boy's hair. "I think we should leave. If we don't go now, then we never will."

Reluctantly, Alfred disentangled from his friend. Puffy eyes blinked repeatedly, and his pupils dilated so he could stand the light. With a pitiful twitch of the lips, he turned to look at the fairy. It was a relief to see Arthur put together. He was still dismal, but looked more confident with his clear eyes, clean skin, and new shorts. He must have gotten them when Alfred was still immobile.

Alfred did not want to move. Did not want to leave the only home he has ever known, but Toris grasped his hand and lead him outside. With one last, long look at his room, the boy closed the door. Descending the ladder was sluggish, but he touched ground sooner than he was hoping. They set off to the forest's exit. Many Kokiri stared after them with questioning faces, wondering just why the normally happy duo seemed as if they were walking to the gallows. There were familiar faces, Katyusha, Eduard, Raivis - Feliks ran towards them, but Toris shook his head at the rejected blonde. Ivan was nowhere to be seen, and since no one was grieving, Alfred figured that he was still in the meadow. They must have looked so pathetic, because even the guard did not try to stop them.

A well kept wooden bridge spanned across a chasm separating the border of the forest and Hyrule Field. They stopped, and for a while studied the bright, clear, beautiful field. Alfred turned to the brunette. Toris slipped his hand from the bigger, rougher Hylians until only two fingers snagged against one another. They broke apart. Reaching into a pouch on his belt, Toris pulled out a smooth ocarina made of polished bone. It was beautiful and well-loved; his friend's greatest treasure. With determined eyes, the boy thrust his arms out to his friend, startling Alfred.

When neither of them moved, Alfred frowned and tried to push the arms back. Toris was just way too kind. "I can't."

Holding strong, the other insisted, "Yes you can."

"No, Toris! This is too precious to you!"

"And I want you to take it!" he yelled, which caught Alfred off guard since the timid boy never raised his voice. Grabbing the Hylian's wrist, he smacked the instrument into his palm. "Take it, please. To remember me by."

"I could never forget you!"

"Alfred!" Snapping his mouth shut, he stared at the Kokiri. "Please," continued Toris in his normal tone, "take it."

Looking at the ocarina resting in his palm, Alfred's fingers clenched around it. "I'll take good care of it." he promised. Again, he was engulfed in that oh-so-familiar embrace.

"I'll miss you," murmured Toris in his ear.

"I'll miss you, too." Even though he squeezed tighter, his friend did not complain or ask him to let go. Maybe he wanted Alfred to bruise him. Leave him something to remember him by since he didn't have anything special to give. Alfred knows that, if he were in Toris' position, that's what he would want.

Slowly and simultaneously, they released each other. Toris was crying again, but the Hylian could not bring himself to do the same. Stepping forward, Toris pressed a gentle kiss to Alfred's cheek. It burned.

"Goodbye, Alfred."

"Bye, Toris." He was wrong, and a single teardrop ran down his cheek, and he wished it could scar. Just in case, he did not wipe at it. With one final, shaky smile to his best friend, Alfred turned and left the forest.

"Be safe." 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Slow chapter is slow, but I really don't want to rush and spoil this fic.

Why are the Axis the Golden Goddesses?

I ask you, why not?

I kind of want to point something out here about relationships. This is not a romance fic, but there are going to be a lot of different hints at many different pairings, but nothing huge. I'm not stopping you from choosing to believe the pairing you enjoy start sharing romantic feelings, but I'm not going to make anything definite. I'm saying this 'cause I'm afraid some of you might misinterpret some of the things I write as making, like, some sort of love triangle/square/pentagon/whatever that will go on throughout the whole story. I assure you, this will not happen, and in regards to Alfred's romantic life, it will be left open. I hope this doesn't dissuade anyone from reading in the future, but as I said, I just wanted to point this out. Especially since Ivan and Toris got super fluffy this chapter. =w=

Next chapter, well, let's just say Alfie'll need earmuffs to prevent his cute little mind from becoming tainted. ;D

R.I.P Great Roman Tree. D':


	4. Lon Lon Ranch

Another long wait.. Sorry, guys. But hey, my dad hit the big 60, and we had to make it Easter completely took me off guard.

Here's a much more lighthearted chapter, where we meet somebody new~.

Divertanosi~!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

No matter how many times he looked back, the forest never seemed to get any further away. Again, Alfred sighed. A small fist hit his scalp. "If you keep checking, then it will feel like you're going nowhere. Keep your eyes ahead and follow the damn path," advised an exasperated Arthur. Unsure exactly how long they had been walking, the boy moved his head from side to side. Hyrule Field was big and open. Hills and slopes filled the terrain, and he was lucky if he got a few minutes of traveling on flat ground. Clusters of trees huddled in scattered groups, and there was never a lack of wildflowers or bushes. Sometimes Alfred would spot a cozy cottage, but other than those rare instances, there was nothing but a dusty dirt road, and greenery as far as the eye could see.

"So, where's the castle? Shouldn't we be able to see it?"

"Not quite yet. We should be able to see the top in the northern sky soon. The Lost Woods are the furthest point in Hyrule from the castle," informed the fairy.

"Figures," he grumbled, "How long will it take to get there?"

"If we stop for the night, about two days."

"Two days?" exclaimed Alfred while gaping at the distance.

"Did you think it was just a hop and a skip away?" scoffed Arthur. "Anyway, I believe we can make it to Lon Lon Ranch before night falls, and we can sleep there. The man who owns it is very kind."

"Can't we just walk through the night? I could do it."

"No, that is not a very smart idea. Night is when the Stalchildren roam."

Gulping, the Hylian asked, "Stalchildren?"

Jumping from his head, Arthur flew in front of him. "Yes. They are monsters of a skeletal structure. They attack with their long, pointed claws." Scared of these creatures his partner was describing, Alfred trembled. "They're honestly not very powerful, but they attack in hordes, and can easily outnumber and overwhelm a single person. You could hold them off for a while, but not for the entire night." Jerkily with set lips, he nodded.

With a doubled pace, the blonde continued. He did not want to risk encountering these things. Also speeding up, Arthur soared beside his head. For a while they traveled wordlessly, both enjoying the wonderful scenery. Although the fairy knew these sights, they were completely new to Alfred. After they conquered a couple more hills, Arthur pointed north. Following the finger, the boy saw the tip of one of the castle towers. Even though the image was distant and foggy, he could not stop himself from beaming and bouncing. It meant that they really were making progress.

Grumble.

Halting his movements, Alfred rested his hands on his stomach. Feeling Arthur's eyes on him, he examined a nearby flower. Giggling lightly, he announced, "I'm hungry."

"Obviously," came an amused drawl. Leaving his perch, the fairy faced Alfred. "We didn't pack any food."

Oops. They were in such a bad state of mind, neither of the pair remembered to prepare for the long journey they had set out for. "Sorry..."

"It's not your fault." Scanning the area, his partner lit up excitedly. "I see an apple tree over there! It looks like a nice spot to rest as well." As Arthur fluttered along, the boy frowned at the prospect of wasting daylight, but he truly was tired from walking in the bright sun. If Arthur was sure they could rest for a little bit, then he would go along with him.

From below Alfred watched his friend ascend and pry some of the fruit from the branches. As the apples dropped, he caught them so they would not hit the ground and bruise. The blonde was holding five shiny red apples when Arthur came back down; four for himself, and one for the fairy. Sitting in the cool shade of the tree, they munched on their lunch. It was sweet and juicy.

Finishing three of the apples, he left the cores around the tree for whatever animal that came by. Glancing at his partner, Alfred saw that he was lying on his back. His own fruit had only a small chunk taken from it, about as big as a human-sized bite. A playful remark came to mind, but he did not want to disturb Arthur's peaceful disposition. Instead he lay back as well, his spine stretching pleasantly as the natural smell of grass surrounded him.

Maybe laying down was not such a good idea. Nothing was distracting the Hylian from his thoughts. Gone was the Great Roman Tree, but Arthur said he still sensed something protecting the forest. Maybe he was not dead, but only hibernating until he got his strength back? No, his guardian said himself that he was dying. Alfred had a hard time understanding this, but it is possible that he would be able to find out what was going on when he went back. Maybe Toris would figure it out while he was away.

Toris. Not even a day had passed, and the blonde still missed him dearly. Hopefully Feliks, Ivan, and the others were taking care of him. Yes, he missed the others too. Even that stupid, big-nosed Ivan. How could he not? The Kokiri are the only family he knows, and with his true race revealed, Alfred feels more lonely than ever before. Both nostalgia and depression were born from these thoughts. Without noticing, he pulled Toris' ocarina from his pouch and began to slide his fingers over the smooth surface, dunking them into the holes if he came across one.

"Can you play?"

Startled at the unexpected voice, Alfred turned to see Arthur staring at him intently. "A little."

"Will you?"

Such innocence filled that request, and the boy could do nothing but fill it. Straightening up, he leaned against the rough trunk of their apple tree. Fiddling with hollows for a moment, Alfred reacquainted himself with the texture and shape of the instrument. Then he played. Lighthearted, fun notes filled the air around them. Alfred was playing a song that his friend wrote himself. The light, catchy tune brought the sights and sounds of their beloved woods to the duo's imaginations. Toris explained that it was what home sounded like to him, and the boy had to agree. Happy greenery, bright flowers, active wildlife, a gurgling stream; all were perfectly painted in his mind's eye. Just by playing this song, he felt a little less homesick. It felt like his best friend was sitting right there beside him, smiling that gentle smile he loved so much.

Ending the song, Alfred heard small claps. A joyous smile stretched his partner's lips, and he knew Arthur felt exactly the same as him. It rose his spirits even more. Pocketing the ocarina, he stood and took a low bow. Chuckling, the fairy rose from the earth. "Shall we get going?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

Crossing back to the road, they continued their trek. Time passed, and the sun was steadily setting. To himself, the Hylian would admit that he was panicking. Arthur suggested that they stop for another break, but he declined. Resting could wait until they made it to the ranch. Luckily he could spot it in the distance. Atop a hill it proudly stood. Almost completely surrounding it were either tall, natural rock formations, or high wooden fences. Glad the land was in view, Alfred burst with a sudden thrill of energy, and began to jog. He disturbed Arthur, and the fairy grunted and left his shoulder.

They weren't going to make it before dark. Cold sweat formed on Alfred's neck. As the sun dropped behind the horizon, the temperature dropped to an unexpected chill. Everything was covered in receding twilight, and the normally serene glow now felt ominous. Lon Lon Ranch was so close, and the boy could even pick up the husky scent of hay and barnyard animals from downwind. Though he could smell it, Alfred could clearly see that, even running, it would take at least fifteen minutes before he made it to their destination.

Soon there was no more orange or pink coloring the sky, having been washed out by indigo and dotted white. A howl echoed across the land, and foreboding spread across Alfred's skin. He sped up. Suddenly the ground beneath his feet upturned, and he stumbled to the ground. Paralyzed, the Hylian could only watch in terror as as a skeletal hand flaked in brown-red clawed at the earth. It managed to pull its body above the surface. Over the boy stood a Stalchild. Bones created this creature, and it was frightening. Blunt, pointed nails grew from its appendages, and glowing red eyes shined in its sockets. Stuck to a protruding hip was an old, ratty, tattered piece of cloth. Wanting to scream and curl in on himself, Alfred was lucky that his partner was right there urging for him to get up into his ear. 

With that little bit of help, the boy did as he was instructed. His knees felt like they would knock together as he drew his sword, which only got worse once the Stalchild spotted spotted him. The monster took one shaky step after another, enlightening Alfred to its very, very slow movements. Confidence trickled to his limbs, and he swung his sword. It connected, shattering four of its ribs. "They're brittle," he mused to himself. Again and again he struck out, crumbling more of the skeleton until until its eyes were gone and it lay in a pile of itself.

Heavily breathing, Alfred loomed victoriously over the Stalchild's remains. These creatures still scared him, but knowing of their fragility calmed his nerves. 

"Behind you!"

At Arthur's warning, his reflexes took over. Pivoting, Alfred swung his weapon with ease. It chopped the approaching Stalchilds head clean from its shoulders, but it's body was still animated. Long claws slashed about as the headless body blindly thrashed. Blood needed to be drawn, and that is all that it knew. "Destroy the head!" called his partner. Dodging the flailing body, Alfred jabbed the point of his sword directly in the bulbous skull. Red eyes dimmed as a large crack zigzagged down the cranium to its teeth. The body crumpled to the ground, never to rise again.

Arthur was right there, hovering before him. "We need to get moving. Just keep running and dodge them when they come up." Swiftly nodding, Alfred searched for the ranch again before flexing his legs. He took off. Stalchildren were now lifting themselves from the soil at an alarming rate, but the Hylian never stopped. Some would even rise from right below him, similar to the first, but this time he never fell. "There were never this many before," he heard the fairy murmur, but did not comment. If one of the monsters ever got in his way, Alfred would lash out with his weapon, leaving a trail of amputated, broken undead in his wake.

They finally made it to their destination, but... "Damn!" cried Alfred in frustration. A large, padlocked iron gate secured the entrance.

"Over here!" Turning to Arthur's voice, the boy saw him standing on the knob of a simple wooden door beside the gate.

Dashing to the door, he was unsurprised to find it locked as well. Knocking frantically, Alfred desperately called for help. Suddenly the door swung open, and the Hylian went tumbling into a welcome warmth. An exuberant slam followed him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing out there?" demanded a loud, foreign voice.

Sitting up, Alfred targeted the source of his savior. Before him stood a man with clean chestnut brown hair, and lively amber eyes. A severe frown tugged at his lips, and he appeared to be fifteen, maybe sixteen years of age. Taking a deep breath, Alfred began spitting out his story, "We're traveling to the castle, but we couldn't make it there before dark, so we were trying to make it here before night time to sleep, but we weren't fast enough, so we had to fight off Stalchildren to make it here." Trying to keep up with the boy's rapid speech, the brunette's features smoothed a little. Alfred did not take a single breath throughout the whole thing.

Narrowing his eyes, the other asked, "We?"

Swishing his head from side to side, Alfred panicked as he could not find his friend. "Arthur!"

"Calm down, I'm fine." Both boys whipped towards an open window to see the green light glide to them. Alfred sighed in relief. "Not like they can get to me, you know."

The man was staring openly at the fairy. It was obvious that he had never seen one before, or at least not up close. Just then he seemed to remember himself, and coughed lightly while looking away. "Anyway, my name is Lovino, and this is Lon Lon Ranch. Welcome." 

"Hi!" greeted the boy, "I'm Alfred, and this is Arthur!"

"A pleasure," added the fairy. "Thank you for letting us in. Would it be okay for us to stay the night here?"

Rolling his eyes, Lovino snorted. "Of course you can. Do you think I'd throw some little kid out to get slaughtered by those fucking monsters? No fucking way!" Arthur snickered. "Besides, Antonio and Laura aren't here, so there are plenty of beds open." 

"Who are Antonio and Laura?"

"Antonio is the owner of this place, and Laura works for him, like me," explained the brunette."They went to Castle Town earlier, and left me here to watch over the ranch."

"Oh really? You must be very responsible, then," complemented Arthur, who went over to talk with a flushed Lovino.

Alfred took this opportunity to take in his surroundings. They were in a stable, and the earlier smell of the ranch was nothing compared to the stagnant air inside of it. Dozens of horses mingled in their stalls; they gnawed on hay, drank from polished metal bins, and did whatever it is horses do before bed. Only once is his life had Alfred seen a horse. It was not as big as these beasts. All were varying shades of brown, and had pretty, deep eyes. Looking drowsy, they would shake their heads and flap their lips together. When the blonde looked closer, he could see some stalls housed ponies roaming around their mothers.

Then he spotted a pony that was different from the others. It was a neutral brown, but had a striking white mane and tail. Stepping towards the lone foal, he jumped when it whinnied at him.

"I wouldn't get too close to her," advised Lovino.

"She's different." Like me.

"Yeah," he walked over, "That's Belgium. Her mother died while giving birth. She has trust issues. The only one she likes is Laura." Alfred turned his attention back to the small horse, and it retreated to the back of the stall. "Come on, I'll show you to your room." With one last glance, he turned to follow his host.

The trio exited the stable by a different door, and a two-story house stood across from them. Down the pathway Alfred could make out a wide horse corral made of a pretty white fence. A fourth of the edge was surrounded by a hand-built awning. There was not any more time to look around, for it was not a long walk to the house.

Inside was spacious and simple. Plain wooden furniture took up floor space, and a few plants decorated corners or windowsills. They followed Lovino up some stairs. In the next room the simplicity continued. Only a table, desk, bed, and couple chairs furnished it. "This is Antonio's room." The man then pointed to an adjoining door. "That leads to mine and Laura's room. You can sleep here for tonight."

"Thank you," smiled Alfred.

Uncomfortably, Lovino responded, "Yeah... No problem." With one last nod, he padded into his bedroom.

Suddenly Alfred could feel the exhaustion of the day catching up with him, even though the sun only just set. Sore from the previous night's restless sleep, and from walking in the baking sun all day, he shrugged off all of his gear. There was also the emotional strain of yesterday and this morning weighing on him, he remembered as he kicked off his boots. Ungracefully, he flopped back on the soft, feather-filled mattress. It smelled like must and tomatoes. Thought it was odd, the boy could not find it in himself to mind much. Laying his head on the feather-stuffed pillow, he absentmindedly pondered if there was a cucco pen further in the land. Arthur blew out the candle, and darkness took over. He felt his partner rest above his head.

"Goodnight, Alfred." From the fairy's tone, he could tell that Arthur was just as tuckered as he was.

"Goodnight," he sighed, and snuggled into the duvet. Not that he was cold, but because, along with his partner's soft green glow, it was a comfort.

He does not think he has ever fallen asleep so quickly.

.:.:.:.:.

Alfred woke up to the smell of something tasty wafting from downstairs. He and Arthur found Lovino setting two steaming bowls on the table. Above the fireplace hung a bronze cauldron emitting a sweet odor. As they approached the table, the boy saw that the bowls were filled with thick porridge. "This looks yummy!"

"Of course it does. I cooked it," said the man haughtily. Then he frowned and caught Arthur's eye. "I wasn't sure what to do about your place.. I don't even know if fairy's eat porridge..."

Fluttering to the tabletop, Arthur walked to sniff at Alfred's meal. "I can eat porridge. A spoonful should do."

Lovino raised an elegant eyebrow, but filled a spoon with his food and set it on the table. Pulling out his chair, he sat and began to eat. "Well, go on. You don't want it to get cold." 

Hurrying to sit, Alfred grabbed his utensil and began shoveling his serving into his mouth. An unimpressed emerald stare met him as his eyes wandered, and he blushed sheepishly. "Um, thank you for the food. It's delicious!"

Snorting, the brunette waited until he savored his bite correctly before waving his hand. "Yeah, yeah."

After they had cleaned up, the trio headed outside. Lovino unlocked and opened the gate. "I can't believe you two left the Lost Woods without packing any sort of provisions. That was pretty stupid," nagged the brunette, thrusting a bundled loaf of bread and bottle of fresh milk at Alfred. With a little hesitation, he took it. There was a dusting of pink coloring Lovino's cheeks, but he stood akimbo and sternly locked amber with blue. "I know it's not much, but it should last you until you make it to Castle Town. The path obviously smoothes out from here, so you should be able to make it maybe a little after noon."

Giving the awkward man a toothy smile, Alfred saluted playfully. "Thank you so much!"

"Yes, thank you. You have been most hospitable."

"Yeah, well, like I said, I couldn't just leave you out there to die." Scratching his nose, Lovino shifted his gaze elsewhere. Then he stood straighter and pursed his lips. "You better go, don't stand around like idiots and waste daylight! I have animals to tend to."

Alfred strained his head skywards to see that the sun was barely lighting the east, and giggled. "Okay, okay," he said, stepping onto the road. Stopping suddenly, the Hylian felt Arthur run into his head. Above the grumbling of his partner he waved frantically to Lovino and shouted, "I'll see you again someday!" The brunette shook his head, but Alfred swears he saw a tiny grin threatening his expression. Lovino then retreated back into the ranch to get a start on his morning routine.

"Alright, let's go."

Once again, the duo set off down the road. Rather than shriveling in the frying afternoon sun, walking in the cool early morning was welcomed. Birds were beginning to wake, and Alfred heard cuccos crow behind him. Embracing the calm, the blonde let it take over his body and soothe him. Now that he had a good night's sleep and full belly, he felt more awake and active. Arthur was also feeling rejuvenated. He could tell because the fairy had this certain tone in his green that Alfred could read. It must be because of their bond.

The castle's shape could easily be seen by now, and the magnificent structure towered over them. Hyrule Castle Town was protected by a moat, drawbridge, and high, sturdy stone walls. Alfred found the picture to be eerily familiar, but he could not understand why. Shrugging it off, he continued his pace.

Sunlight steadily brightened the land, drying the dew and caressing the flora. "There's still another hour before we get there," Arthur pointed out. "Do you want to stop for lunch?"

"Sure!" agreed Alfred, maybe a little too quickly.

"I honestly don't understand how you have such a large appetite." 

"I'm a growing boy! I need my nutrition!"

"Right."

Ignoring the fairy, he spotted patch of wildflowers. It would be nice to eat there. Dropping to the ground in a bare spot, Alfred unwrapped the sweet smelling bread and set the milk aside. "How much do you want?"

Ripping a wide leaf from a nearby pansy, the fairy lay it out on the grass. He then stepped over to the loaf and ripped off a piece that was about as big as three of the boy's knuckles, and placed it on the leaf. "This will suffice."

Laughing, Alfred sat back on his palms. "It's so weird, because that looks like nothing at all to me."

Arthur smiled at him. "To me it looks like you're eating so much, you should have blown up already."

Thinking about this, the Hylian decided that it made sense. Since fairies were so tiny, they clearly did not need as much food as humans to survive. It was still odd seeing someone eat so little, but proclaim they were full. Of course, Alfred still ate more than most of the Kokiri, except maybe Ivan sometimes. He chewed on the bread while his brain was still aloof, liking how fun it was to ponder such things. The world was such an amazing place, filled with creatures of so many different shapes and sizes. He would make sure this world was safe. For everyone.

Once he zoned back into reality, be saw that Arthur was batting away a caterpillar who was trying to steal his meal. Giggling at his friend's misfortune, he took another bite of his share. Now that he was more alert, he could taste an undertone of honey and nuts. That Lovino sure did know his way around food. Thanks to Alfred, the bread had been polished off, and there was still a half of a bottle of milk left. Before they packed up, Arthur found a few rupees hiding in the foliage. Stretching, they checked to make sure they had everything before setting off once again.

After another hour of traveling, they had finally made it to the town's outer walls. Activity flourished all around them. Unlike the field, where they passed only a few cottages, or mule-drawn carts, this place had a plethora of different people, races, and animals bustling around in an organized chaos. More carts and carriages rolled to and fro, and every single being seemed to know just how to move so they would not trip or be run over. "Is it always like this?" asked a wide-eyed Alfred to his partner. He had never seen so many people in his entire life!

"Most of the time, yes. Stay focused and walk with the crowd, not against it. I would not stop until you've made it past the hubbub."

Showing that he had heard Arthur, Alfred joined the fray. As he got closer, the noise level increased. Everyone was talking and yelling animatedly, though they seemed to be perfectly aware of the activity going on around them. Even though he was so short, no one stepped on the boy, and Arthur sat on his shoulder and warned him if he saw an unexpected movement. Walking along the lowered drawbridge, he tried to not get distracted by all the commotion. Standing at precise intervals were soldiers. Their chainmail peaked through the shining metal of their breastplates, embedded with royal symbols. Sharp looking greaves encased their legs, and glimmering helmets shadowed their eyes. Each held a deadly spear, and it made Alfred a little nervous.

Past the first gate was a cobblestone pathway that was a little less crowded than the bridge, which baffled the blonde. A small guardhouse was the only building he could see here. "This leads to the market," enlightened his partner. Up ahead he could see the Castle Town Market, which was even more crowded than where he had just come from. With a deep breath, and a glance to Arthur, he entered the plaza." 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ingo - Romano

Talon - Spain

Malon - Belgium

Epona - Belgium (in horse form!)

Epona is thought to be designed after the Belgian Draft horse. Which made me feel awesome because I learned that AFTER I casted Belgium as Malon.

The song Alfred played on the ocarina was, obviously, Saria's song.

In this time, sixteen was the age where you were considered an adult, which is why Link sleeps for seven years.

I hope you all liked Lovi's appearance, brief as it was. I know I did. Don't worry, we'll see him again. :)

Next chapter we meet a bunch of people, but most importantly we'll meet Prince Mattie! Who will send us on our next quest. Yay~!


	5. Prince Matthew

Don't you hate it when you have things all planned out, and the characters take over and rearrange your stuff at the very last second? Poor Australia needs a new role now. -3-

Enjoy~!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

After a while of stumbling through the market, Alfred was starting to get the hang of how to move. Flow with the crowd, glance down to make sure there's nothing you'll trip on, and the fountain is a safe zone. That is where they were currently resting. Three tiers of carefully chiseled marble made the centerpiece, and the clear sparkling water only magnified its beauty. Whoever sculpted it was obviously extremely skilled, and it showed in the tiniest of details.

Sitting on the edge of the fountain, the young Hylian watched the many people bustling around. Arthur was on his shoulder, sometimes making comments on what was what, or who was who. Men of all sizes walked around, their jerkins, doublets, hose, and boots apparent; some wore cotte instead, and Arthur told him that those were men that did not have the money for fancier clothing. Women doned brightly colored, straight gowns that dropped to their ankles. Many were chattering together, and when close enough Alfred could make out the elaborate embroidery stitched throughout their dresses. Many of them even had jewels not only on bracelets and necklaces, but woven into their clothing as well.

There were also other races in the crowds, though they were fewer than the humans. Arthur said that the tall fish people were Zoras. They were all light shades of blue-grey, with splotches of white, green, and other blues coating them. Large ulnar fins sprang from their forearms, and smaller ones could be seen on some of their ankles. Their ears also look like a type of fin, and gills could be seen slitting along their ribs. Strange heads sat upon their necks. Males had dolphin shaped caudals hanging from the backs of their heads, while females were shaped somewhat like squished hammerhead shark skulls; there were even another set of eyes. Clothing was simple and did not cover much, but some did wear jewelry made from precious stones, coral, or shells.

Another race, the Goron, could be described as the Zora's exact opposite. Alfred was quite intimidated by their large size, but his partner informed him that they were a very kind, peaceful race. They were an earthy brown color, with lighter markings swirling around their bodies. What looked like hard rocks grew from their backs, and more rocks, these seeming softer, patched their crowns. Each one had the same dark umber tattoo on both of their biceps. The Goron were mostly unclothed except for what appeared to be dirt dusted underwear. Alfred could not see any that looked female.

A few people, for some reason, stood out to the boy. One was a kind-faced man playing with a small white dog. Another was an older looking man with blonde hair that ran to his waist, loitering in a shaded corner. Alfred had the oddest feeling that the man was staring at him, but surely he was wrong. The man was all the way across the market, and throngs of people were constantly passing by.

Further investigation showed him a pair of similar siblings. They both had blonde hair, but the younger girl's was just a little darker. After saying something to his sister, the boy opened a shop called Basch's Bazaar. Waving to her brother, the girl entered the neighboring building. It read Lili's Lucky Latches. Opposite of those stores, all the way on the other side of the market, sat a carriage. A tall, bulky man could be seen unloading crates. Arthur piped up, "That's new."

"What?"

"That shop. It was deserted last time I was here."

Humming, the Hylian turned back to the scene. Another person appeared. An auburn haired boy was bending over to pick up what looked like a mask from the ground. "Wait a minute..." drawled Alfred with suspicion, squinting blue eyes. He turned around, and the blonde gasped. "Is that Lovino?"

"It certainly looks like him..." The fairy ascended to see better. "But.. I think it's someone else."

Curiosity got the better of the duo, and they decided to get to the bottom of this. Hopping from the fountain, they made their way to the shop. Skillfully maneuvering through the crowd, Alfred squeezed his way past townspeople. "Lovino!" he called. The person froze, and then slowly turned to try and locate the voice he had heard.

As Alfred got closer, the other zeroed in on him. "Did you call me Lovino?" he asked. Close up like this, the blonde was now positive that this was a different person. Yes, he was almost identical to their ranch friend, but he was both younger, and had a lighter tone.

"Oh, sorry!" he flushed a little. "I thought you were someone else."

Giggling, the auburn gave him a bright smile. "Well, Lovino is my older brother, and we do look alike."

"He never mentioned a brother," mused Arthur, bringing the attention to himself.

Bouncing on the balls of his feet, hazel eyes shined. "Wow! I've never met a fairy before!"

Guessing he would have to get used to these kinds of reactions, Arthur inwardly sighed. "Yes, my name is Arthur."

"And I'm Alfred!"

Seeming to remember his manners, the other dropped the mask he was carrying and held out his hand. "My name's Feliciano!" Taking the larger hand, Alfred shook it with matching gusto.

"Feliciano!" boomed a deep, brass voice. Jumping, their new acquaintance turned to the tall man they had seen earlier. "What are you doing?" Blonde hair was slicked back, and baby blue eyes stared at Alfred intensely.

"This is Alfred and Arthur!" smiled the auburn. "They thought I was Lovi, so we introduced ourselves!" He laughed. "You should introduce yourself, too. It's good manners, you know."

The new Hylian frowned at the mention of Lovino, but brushed it off. "I'm Ludwig. Feliciano and I are the new proprietors of this business."

"Neat!" exclaimed Alfred. "So, what is it?" Though he was not yet sure of what the shop would be selling, he was still excited.

"It's a-"

"I'm calling it the Happy Mask Shop!" burst Feliciano, arms spread wide, and unaware that he had cut his partner off. "I want to spread happiness to Hyrule! I make all of the masks myself, and we're going to sell them!" He began to spin in place, chanting the word "happy".

"Though it will take time to build up our reputation," stated Ludwig, halting Feliciano's spinning.

"Aw, why do you have to be such a downer?" whined the teenager. This began a chain reaction of Ludwig lecturing Feliciano on reality and hard work, while Feliciano nagged that Ludwig needed to lighten up and have some optimism.

Not being able to help himself, Alfred let out a round of healthy laughter. These two were just so funny! Though they were complete opposites, they got along with each other fabulously. Maybe that will help make them a perfect team. He heard Arthur trying to stifle some chuckles of his own.

Feliciano began to laugh as well, but the boy had a hunch that he did not know what he was laughing about. "Oh!" he suddenly exclaimed, pounding a fist into his palm. "So, how do you two know Lovino?"

"He was kind enough to let us stay at Lon Lon Ranch last night," answered the fairy.

"Yeah!" chimed Alfred, "He's kind of grumpy, but really nice."

Beaming, Feliciano clapped his hands together. "That's fantastic! I'll have to tell him that I've met you the next time I see him!"

"Why don't you work at the ranch as well?"

Here, the auburn's smile turned more docile. "Because I knew that I was not destined to live that life. Lovino does not like people much, so he's happy living on a ranch with only Antonio, Laura, and their animals." Kicking the cobblestone, Feliciano lifted his head to the sky. "I wanted to go out into the world, even though it's scary. I love it when everybody is smiling, and I want to bring happiness into the lives of others. So... that's what I set out to do. I met Ludwig at the ranch one day, and he said he would help me." Leaning into the muscular man, Ludwig did nothing but blush embarrassedly.

"A noble cause," complemented Arthur.

"Hehe, thank you."

Ludwig went back to the carriage, resuming his work. "I'm almost done unloading this. If you would like, you could join us for a late lunch."

"Oh yes!" squealed Feliciano, "Please do!"

"That would be great!" accepted the boy. "Especially if you as good as Lovino in the kitchen!"

Ushering them inside, the teen smiled widely. "Lovino cooked for you? Wow, he must have really liked you guys." Inside the shop was a lot messier than the outside. Boxes and crates were piled in stacks, and it needed a thorough dusting. The counter needed to be repaired as well. There was a door on the back wall, and it seemed to be the only place not cluttered with boxes. "Don't worry, upstairs is much more tidy than down here." Depositing the last of the cargo, Ludwig took a breath and wiped his brow. Guiding them through the room, the hosts led them through the door. Beyond it was another empty room, and a flight of stairs to the immediate right.

It was a lot nicer upstairs. Furniture was scarce, but neatly placed and perfectly polished. There was a small hallway that led to two more doors. Taking off his sword and shield, Alfred sat down at the table and watched as Feliciano skipped to the kitchen area. A fire was already roaring in their fireplace. Busying himself with filling a pot with water, the auburn lugged it over to hang on the hook. Disinterested, he lay his head on his arms. Fatigue set in on him, and he wanted to sleep.

"Alfred?" sounded in his subconscious. It was Arthur, but he was so comfortable. "Alfred," he called again, tugging his pointed ear. With a whine, the blonde sat up. Oh, he must have fallen asleep. Delirious, he cloudily gazed down at his partner on the tabletop. Heavy, delicious scents filled the air. "Hey, wake up. Feliciano is finished with the food."

"I'm sorry. I guess I was more tired from the trip than I thought."

"Where did you come from, if I may ask?" quired Ludwig as he placed platters of pasta on the table. It was mouthwatering. "Your clothing is quite foreign."

"The Lost Woods."

"What?" he exclaimed, his thin brows creasing in worry. "You're a Kokiri? I thought they died if they left the forest!" Feliciano whipped around as well, horror-struck.

"Yeah, but I'm Hylian," he enlightened quickly, wanting to calm the duo.

"They breathed sighs of relief, but now looked curious. "It's a long and complicated story," said Arthur.

Taking a place, the auburn sat at the table. "What are you doing here, then?"

"We need to speak with the prince."

At their surprised faces, Arthur said, "It's urgent."

After exchanging gazes, Ludwig turned to the adventurers. "I can take you to the castle, but I doubt you'll be able to get in. It's tightly guarded."

"Yeah, and those soldiers are scary! You have to be careful!"

Alfred smirked a little. "I think I can handle myself by now. Trust me." Arthur snickered. They began to eat. Exchanging baffled looks, the older Hylians shrugged and picked up their cutlery. Sharing their story with every person they met would just cause panic and unnecessary fear.

From then on the conversation grew lighter, and less awkward as Arthur and Alfred shared stories with their new friends. 

.:.:.:.:.

They stood a ways away from the castle's first gate. It was lowered, and two soldiers stood at attention on either side. Because of the tall stone walls enclosing the path, Alfred could only see the top of the castle. A couple of trees and bushes dotted the area, but other than that it was plain.

"This is as far as I'll take you," stated Ludwig. Feliciano had chosen to stay back in the shop and organize. He did not have the heart to accompany them as well. The muscular blonde turned to them. "Be careful, and good luck. When you are done, you are welcome to stay at the shop for the night."

Beaming, Alfred hugged the man; his face only came up to Ludwig's abdomen. "Thank you! You'll definitely see us tonight, then!"

With flushed ears, Ludwig stonily stared ahead. Patting Alfred on the head, he turned and left without another word. Once he was out of sight, the duo were left to figure out how to pass the gate. "How do I do this..."

Arthur soared up, and the Hylian could only guess that he was scanning the castle's lawn. He came down with a frown. "There are soldiers absolutely everywhere. Even if you did make it past this gate, there's no way you wouldn't be spotted." This information made Alfred's heart sink. How on earth were they going to see Prince Matthew? "Though I did notice that beyond the inner gate, there are no more soldiers."

"Damn.." cursed the boy, letting his head hang backwards to stare at the sky. That always calmed him down.

"Excuse me, but I think we can help."

Two heads turned to meet a green-eyed blonde girl swaying behind them. Looking to be around Alfred's age, she wore a simple green dress, and a bright red headband. Next to her was a tall, tanned man with dark chocolate hair. A straw hat shaded another set of green. He was leading a horse-drawn cart with many large crates being held in place by a large tarp. Alfred was surprised that he did not hear them coming.

"Who are you?" asked his partner suspiciously.

Dark lips parted in a bright smile. "My name is Antonio, and this is Laura."

"You're the guy that owns Lon Lon Ranch!" exclaimed the boy, pointing excitedly at the newcomer.

"Yes I am," nodded the brunette. "But how do you know this? I've never seen you before.."

"Lovino kindly let us lodge there last night," Arthur chipped in.

Antonio's smile got even wider. If it weren't so childish and joyful, it would have probably been creepy. "He did? Boss'll have to give him a big hug when we get back!" Then he started babbling about his employee, cooing and gushing to no one.

Soft tittering sounded. "Lovino's a big softie under that rough shell of his. I'm glad he was there to help you," said the girl.

"Yeah, I would have most likely died if he wasn't..." chuckled Alfred nervously.

Laura raised an eyebrow, but said nothing about that. "So, why do you need to get into the castle?" Over his episode, Antonio joined the conversation once more.

Averting blue eyes, Alfred bit his lip. "I need to talk to the prince..."

"What?" the ranchers chorused, baffled.

"It's hard to explain, but I really, really need to see him."

"I don't know," drawled the brunette. "We could all get in really big trouble for this..."

Arthur flew so he was level with Antonio. "It's a matter of life and death for many, many people," he spoke, getting even closer to the man. "Please, this is serious. The Great Roman Tree used his final moments to request this of us. You must help us." Alfred could not see his face, but he could hear the pleading slip through the fairy's pride.

"Great Roman Tree?" questioned Laura.

"The guardian deity of the Lost Woods," stated a sobered Antonio. "Fine," he said at length, "we will sneak you in, but you'll have to find your own way back out."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Antonio."

His smile returned. "Don't thank me yet. Now, get into the cart. The guards won't let you through with all of that gear."

Scrambling beneath the large burlap tarp, he found a place to wedge into. Once he gave the okay, he heard Antonio click at the horse. The wagon jerked forward, and the crates crushed Alfred a little. He could not see anything, but that was fine as long as he could not be seen in return. Arthur was not with him. It would definitely look odd if a green light could be seen glowing from the shadows.

Smushed and uncomfortable, they traveled like that for a long time. At least, it seemed like a long time. Alfred was having trouble keeping track of it without the sun. The cart slowed to a stop, and he could hear his cohorts speaking with someone. Guards, probably. Everything sounded like it was going smoothly. Heavy clangs resounded around him, and they began to move once more. Another set of minutes passed, and they stopped again.

"You can come out now!" sang Laura, her smiling face peeking under the cover. From being in almost complete blackness for so long, the sunlight burned Alfred's retinas. Crawling out, the boy stood and stretched his aching limbs. Arthur appeared, and perched on his shoulder.

As his eyes adjusted to the daylight, Alfred took in his surroundings. They were tucked into a small area on the right side of the castle. A moat was flowing in front of them, and a small, simple hut stood not far away. Nothing extraordinary stood out, and he found himself thinking of how he would get in. Heck, how was he going to find the prince in the first place?

"This is as far as we can take you," piped Antonio as he unhooked the tarp from the cart. Simple pictures of cow heads were painted on the sides of the crates, and the rancher hoisted one out of its transport. Absentmindedly, he thought of how strong he must be to be able to lift the container. Laura had opened the door on that small room, and Antonio disappeared inside of it.

"There's another door in there that connects to the castle. The servants will come to collect those later," informed the girl.

"Is the door unlocked?" asked the fairy.

Laura laughed. "Oh no, definitely not." Turning, she went to assist in carrying smaller cargo.

Blue eyes studied their surroundings more. There was no way he could use the front door, and that side building blocked off the rest of the castle. It was strange that the moat had such a strong current, and he stepped over to investigate. Water fell from a small hole across from the platform they stood on. Maybe he could fit through there. First he better find out where it leads. "Hey Arthur, can you go and see where that water's coming from?"

"Sure." His partner flew off to investigate. Not too long had passed, and he saw that familiar green glow light up the hole. Wearing a triumphant smile, the fairy zoomed straight to Alfred. "It leads to one of their gardens, and Prince Matthew is at the end of it!"

Whooping, the Hylian jumped and threw his fist in the air. Giggling erupted behind him, and he about faced with pink cheeks. "Looks like our luck just keeps getting better today!" Running over, he half tackled Laura with a hug. "Thanks to you guys. We wouldn't have been able to make it without you!" Releasing the girl, he went to hug Antonio as well.

"You're welcome," replied the man. He smelled just like the bed he had slept in the night before. "I pray that whatever your mission, you are successful."

"As do I," murmured Arthur.

"Can I ask for one more favor?" Antonio nodded. "Would you throw me over to that ledge?" he requested, pointing to the water flow.

Dark eyebrows raised, but he agreed. Lifting Alfred, strong arms positioned themselves for the throw. Sitting on one hand, the boy felt the other stiffen under his boots. "One.. Two... Three!" Flexing his arms, Antonio pushed Alfred from his shoulders.

Half-hazardly, Alfred landed in the tiny alcove. He bumped his head, and there were a few light scratches on his hands, but overall he was okay. Standing, he turned to wave at the ranchers. "Bye! I'll see you again someday!" They waved back, and he crouched to enter the waterway.

This was the third crawlspace he has crawled through in the past two days. Thankfully it was a lot cleaner than the previous two. The bad news was that it was slippery with algae, and the flowing water did not help. Continuing on, Alfred got a feel for how thick the castle walls were, and the light shining at the other end seemed so far away.

"Wait here," instructed Arthur as they finally neared the exit. Even though the front of his clothing was completely saturated, and his hands and knees were throbbing, he did so. Water splashed his face, and he could feel the droplets dripping from his chin. Luckily his partner reappeared swiftly, and ushered him onwards.

Crawling from the opening, he noticed that he stood in a small, manmade pond. It ran along the wall, a small waterfall cycling the liquid through. Wading to the edge, Alfred stepped onto grass. Taking off his boots, he emptied them and tried to wring out his clothes. This was getting very old.

But the garden, from what he could see, was beautiful. Bountiful bushes grew everywhere; some even had flowers blooming on them. Small trees were placed out of the way, a circle of mulch surrounding their bases. Flowerbeds were absolutely everywhere, multi colored petals bathing in the sunshine. Everything smelled sweet and fragrant, and Alfred let himself take a moment to bask in the scenery.

Arthur came into view. "There are soldiers patrolling here, so we must be stealthy."

Hanging his head, the Hylian groaned. Just what he needed. "Okay then, how will we do this? Will you guide me?"

"Of course," smirked the fairy. "Everything in this garden is so full, and it can be difficult to see anything beyond everything."

"But that means it'll be even more difficult for them to see me."

"Precisely."

Locking eyes, they shared a mute message. Further ahead, Alfred saw what his partner was talking about. Everything was just as luscious as where he came in. Occasionally a lattice could be seen, leafy vines slithering up its woodwork. Spotting Arthur above it all, he diligently followed his movements. Peeking around a neatly trimmed bush before completely exposing himself, he jogged after Arthur. Inwardly, he was flinching at every clang his gear made, but the soldiers were also making noise as they walked, so he did not worry about it too much. 

A few close calls later, and they rested before the final section of the enormous garden. He and Arthur were hiding behind a couple of bushes, and out of the soldier's sight. "I'm honestly not sure how to get past these last guards," came Arthur's voice, right next to his ear. "It would be much simpler if there were only two."

Alfred pondered on this. It would be easier if there were only two men, huh? Wait! Suddenly the memory of the three Roman Scrub brothers came to mind. "I have an idea!" he whispered excitedly. "Why don't you distract one of them? Say you were sent to check on the Royal Family, or something!"

Shock took over the other's visage, then he smiled widely. "That's brilliant! Alright, I'll make sure you can see him. You should be able to get past the others without a problem." Alfred nodded, and his partner flew off.

Marching by, a soldier jumped and quickly donned his weapon as Arthur tapped him on the neck. Once he saw the fairy, he relaxed. Studying the other guard's motions, the blonde waited until he saw an opening. Opportunity struck, and he dashed across the area, under a white lattice arch, and through a hall made of matching lattice fences. As he passed the second arch, he sidestepped behind a bush to catch his breath. Hopefully Arthur saw him, and would join him soon.

Blue eyes widened at the scene before him. It may not have been as extravagant as the rest of the garden, but this place had a kind of simple charm about it. High stone walls surrounded him, and along them ran little streams of crystal clear water. In the center was a circle of vibrant, neat grass outlining a large maple tree. A weight on Alfred's head announced his partner's return.

Taking cautious steps, he proceeded forward. Rounding the tree, a small figure was revealed. Since the other's back was to him, Alfred could only see wavy blonde hair, and a pretty red overgown. Embedded into the fabric with gold was the Royal Family's crest - a tribal style bird body, and the Triforce acting as its head. Approaching the prince, an anxious sweat formed in his palms and armpits.

"Hello?" he called, trying to sound as peaceful as possible. Violently, the other jumped and spun around. Deep blue irises stared at him with alarm. His clothing was bright and regal; not a single smudge of dirt or stain marked his top quality shirt, doublet, or jerkin.

"Who are you?" he asked, timid voice quiet and fearful. "How did you get in here?"

"My name is Alfred," he introduced, megawatt smile in place. "And this is Arthur," he pointed to the fairy on his head.

Indigo eyes gazed at the green light in awe. "A fairy," he whispered to himself. Snapping back to Alfred, he gasped excitedly. "You don't by chance have the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, do you?" Hands clasped together in hope.

"...Do you mean the Kokiri's Emerald?" asked the puzzled boy. He pulled out the precious stone from his pouch.

Matthew's face lit up with a smile. "Yes! That's it!" Nothing could be done to keep the matching grin off of Alfred's face. "I've been having these dreams," he said, "A darkness descends across Hyrule, but then a light shines from the forest, and out steps a boy carrying that stone, and a fairy beside him." Taking Alfred's hands, he looked straight into cerulean. "You're that boy, aren't you?"

"Um, I guess?" chuckled the Hylian, liking this boy already.

"Oh!" Matthew released his hands, embarrassment twisting his features. "I'm so sorry, that was inappropriate of me. I haven't even introduced myself yet!" Though obviously flustered, his voice never rose above normal conversational level. Taking a step back the prince absently wiped his hands on his overgown. "I am Matthew, Prince of Hyrule."

Green light fluttered. "It's an honor to meet you, Your Royal Highness." Arthur bowed regally in mid-air. Scrambling, Alfred bowed as well, feeling clumsy as he did so.

"Ah, M-Matthew is fine, really. You can stand." Slowly, the blonde straightened, and was greeted with an uncomfortable prince.

"That would be extremely disrespectful," mumbled the fairy.

"How about we just call you Prince Matthew, that doesn't sound too over the top," suggested Alfred.

Sighing, Matthew nodded. They took each other in for a moment, and Alfred hoped that his prince did not think anything bad about him. Finally, the other spoke. "I think I should tell you about the Sacred Realm. Do you know what that is?"

"The Great Roman Tree told me it's where the Triforce is."

"That's right," the prince got a glazed look in his eyes. "The Triforce has the power to grant the wish of whomever gets ahold of it. This means, obviously, that a good soul will bring happiness and light unto the world, but an evil soul will bring only darkness and demise." Flashes of the man from Alfred's nightmare surfaced. "The entrance to the Sacred Realm.. is inside of the Temple of Time."

"The Temple of Time," parroted the boy to himself. Ludwig and Feliciano were telling him about that place. It towered over the market on a hill, and was fairly close to their new shop. It was a holy place where people went to pray. Feliciano was a regular attendant there.

"Yes. Inside of the temple is the Door of Time. That is the entrance to the Sacred Realm."

"How do you get through the door?" asked Arthur. "Does it have something to do with these Spiritual Stones?"

"Correct. You must have all three Spiritual Stones to unlock it."

"That's it?"

"No, there is one more thing." Reaching into his robes, Matthew brought out an elegant ocarina. It was painted a light blue, and had a gold plated Triforce symbol on the mouthpiece. Alfred could tell that it was special. "This is the Ocarina of Time. It has been passed down through this family for generations. Once the stones have been placed at their altar, you must play the Song of Time. Then the door will open."

"I see. That's very intricate."

"It must be. We don't want evil to reach the Sacred Realm." Both adventurers agreed. "Speaking of which, you must be wondering what I was doing earlier." Stepping aside, Matthew revealed a vertical window. "There is a strange man that has been visiting my father lately. I believe that he is the darkness from my dream."

Coming to the window, the boy glanced at Matthew curiously. Receiving the go ahead, he peered inside. It was an important room, but he could see nothing but a long blue carpet, and at attention soldiers. Then he gaped. Striding down that royal carpet was the man from his nightmares, only now his mask was off, and golden eyes glinted hauntingly. He looked even bigger in real life, and the Hylian could feel the menacing aura positively oozing from him. Alfred felt himself begin to tremble.

"His name is Sadik. He swears allegiance to my father, but I know he is lying. I can feel the ill intentions he has, and his lust for power. He wants to rule this entire kingdom, if not the entire world. Alfred could not look at that man anymore, so he turned back to his prince. "My father believes that my dream is not a prophecy, but only the overactive imagination of a child. Alfred, we are the only ones who can do something about this!"

Determination plagued the boy's face, and he nodded. Bowing his head, he lowered to one knee. "Prince Matthew, it is my honor to assist you in protecting this land."

Matthew ducked his head respectfully. "It is my honor to have a knight such as yourself fighting for me."

Time froze for a moment, and then the two abruptly restored their senses. For some reason Alfred's body had moved on its own. It felt natural. The prince grabbed his arm, and yanked him up with an uncomfortable blush. Alfred felt his ears heat up. Scratching the back of his neck, the blonde laughed. "Um, so, I guess I should get started with collecting the other stones."

"Erm, right." Rummaging in his pockets, the other extracted an envelope. "Here, take this letter. If your way is ever blocked by someone, this should get you through." Taking the letter, Alfred stuck it in a pouch. It was becoming cluttered. "The other Sacred Stones are guarded by the Gorons of Death Mountain, and the Zoras of Zora's Domain."

"Right. We'll do our best!" Turning to his partner, Arthur gestured in affirmation.

"Thank you, Alfred," smiled the prince. "I'll do my best to protect the ocarina. No one but me will lay a finger on it, no matter what," he promised, and then embraced the boy. "Be safe. May the gods watch over you."

Returning the hug, he responded, "To you as well, my Prince."

They backed away from each other, blue to blue. "My personal assistant will see you out safely."

Checking over his shoulder, Alfred saw a slim, tall, pale man leaning against the maple tree. Unusual white locks feathered about his head, and his tight, dark clothing contrasted everything about him. "I'll be back," he promised before heading over to the new man. 

With his dream on his mind, the blonde remembered that this guy was there as well. As he got closer, he could see vivid red eyes, but they did not make him feel wary. Dark blue shirt and leggings seemed to be glued to his body. A lightweight breastplate sat on his shoulders. Etched onto its surface was an eye shedding a single tear, while dark gauntlets and greaves covered his wrists and legs. "So, you're the boy, huh." he stated when Alfred was close enough. His voice was rough, but not in a scary way.

"I guess?"

A wide grin spread across the assistant's face. "Well then, nice to meet you. Gilbert of the Sheikah, at your service."

"I'm-"

"Alfred. And your buddy here is Arthur."

"How did you know?" gasped the Hylian.

"It's all part of the job," he winked.

"You were spying on us," deadpanned the fairy.

"As I said," Gilbert smirked, "it's all part of the job."

"Charming."

At the fairy's comment, the Sheikah let out a strange laugh. Alfred could not help but to laugh along. When it died down, Gilbert put serious expression on his face. "The Prince said that I also had a role in his dream. I'm supposed to teach you the lullaby I play for him every night. I'm not sure why, but he said it was important."

Immediately, Alfred un-pouched his ocarina. "I'm a pretty fast learner."

Snorting, ruby eyes rolled. "I usually play it on the violin, but since I don't have that on me right now, I'll have to improvise. Listen carefully." Sticking his fingers to his lips, Gilbert began to whistle loudly. It was surprisingly fluent, and for a moment the blonde was distracted by the pretty tune. Shaking his head, he focused on the notes. In his mind he was playing with the ocarina's holes, and he put the instrument to his lips.

At first, the notes were not right. Soon enough, though, he found the correct finger placements. Small digits danced over the ocarina, and he finally got the song right. Gilbert made him play it over and over until he was sure the Hylian had memorized it. "Very good," he complimented, and Alfred felt proud. "This song is only allowed to be taught to members of the Royal Family, so consider yourself lucky."

"Yes, sir!" saluted Alfred.

"Wrong hand, kid," snickered the man. "All right, let me get you out of here. If a guard spots you, It'll just give me a headache."

"How kind of you," snipped a sarcastic Arthur.

Gilbert only laughed more. "I know, I know, I'm awe-inspiring."

Alfred turned to shout a goodbye to Matthew, but the young prince was curled up on the ground, asleep. "Uhh..."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Gilbert waved off. They headed over to the arch. "Okay, stay close to me, and be quick on your feet, kid." The Hylian nodded, and with a wink, Gilbert was running through the garden. Keeping on the Sheikah's heels, Alfred trusted him not to run into any soldiers. Taking a door, they sprinted through the castle to another door, and then went down the moat. Panicking while they dashed through the sunny front field, he was astounded that Gilbert zigzagged around the guards in such a way that he was always in their blind spot. Finally they made it right back where they had met Antonio and Laura.

Plopping to the ground, the boy panted. "Wow... that was... crazy..."

"If you're tired from that, then you need to build up your stamina. It'll save your life." Pouting, Alfred stood back up. Gilbert looked intent again, and it was strange how he could change his mood so quickly. "Listen, I can see the bravery running through your veins. The courage. If anyone is going to save Hyrule, it's you. Alfred, promise me that you'll do whatever it takes to keep this beautiful land safe."

Squaring his jaw, Alfred straightened his back. "You have my word."

This time Gilbert's smile was small, and honest. "Then so will I." Resting a hand on the boy's shoulder, he used his other arm to point left. "Go east, and you'll see Death Mountain. At its base is where I was born and raised, Kakariko Village. The Gorons have the Spiritual Stone of Fire, so you should head there next."

"Then we'll do just that," responded the fairy.

"Good, but you should stay in the town for the rest of the day since it will be dark soon. Do you have somewhere to spend the night?"

"Yeah!" grinned the blonde. "We met these nice guys earlier, Feliciano and Ludwig! They said we could stay with them."

Red eyes widened, but nothing was said on the topic. "Ah, I almost forgot." He pulled out a small sack, and threw it to the boy. Alfred was amazed that he could hide such a thing without anyone seeing it on his person. "Buy yourself a Hylian Shield. It'll be a bit too big for you to use normally, but that little wooden thing will be incinerated by the monsters on Death Mountain."

Staring at the cloth in his hand, he tipped his head. "Thank you. I really appreciate all of this."

Grinning, the pale guard ruffled bright locks. "Well then, I'm sure we'll see each other in the future."

"Yeah! And just wait, I'll show you how strong I'll get!"

"I look forward to it." With one last smirk, Gilbert lashed out and flung a Roman Nut at his feet. Then he was gone.

"Whoa..."

"Indeed."

Glancing around once more, the duo turned to return to the market. They had a long day, and a lot of information to think about. Maybe Feliciano already had dinner ready. 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Characters~

Mamamu Yan - Finland

Honey and Darling - Feliciano and Ludwig

Happy Mask Salesman - Feliciano... and Ludwig... (they stole Austraila's role)

Shikashu - Germania

Minigame Owner - Liechtenstein

Man from Bazaar - Switzerland

Whew... dear Lord that was a lot of dialogue. But we met Mattie~! And more importantly, GILBERT. Haha. I don't think this time period has people using the word "awesome" like we do now, therefore Gilbo is AWE-INSPIRING!

I played around with the Zora and Goron descriptions, looking at all of the designs, and kind of taking aspects from them all to make them just right. The Zora male/female designs aren't, um.. I'll say "completely canonical" I made the males have tail heads, and the girls have flat heads for confusion's sake, so I hope you don't mind. There has never been a female Goron, so I don't even know how they reproduce. I can think of some very cracky theories, though.

Italy is younger than Germany (and Romano) in this AU. He's 14 right now, while Germany is 17.

I'm pretty sure I'm going to go and change Belgium's name to Laura over in "ABOVE". Yeah, I'm going to do that when I can.

Next chapter? Well, we're meeting the nice folks over in Kakariko. I wonder who will be there? =w=


End file.
